Midnight
by futurecullen26
Summary: Edward and Jasper find a baby in the woods while hunting. They watch her grow up into a beautiful young girl. When she falls for the new boy, will the family be able to let her go? Especially when that boy is a vampire? Will Twilight repeat itself? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Carmen

**Pfffttt. I don't own the ****Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 1: Edward POV**

Jasper stopped running. He was still in hunting mode, but he was supposed to be after the scent of a herd we had caught. What was wrong with him? He bared his teeth, and as I peeked into his mind, I saw what he was focusing on: a human scent.

He took off running. "No, Jasper! Stop!" I yelled.

I ran after him, trying to catch him, but he was unstoppable. Then he disappeared from sight. I tried desperately to find his mental "voice". I found it, eventually.

"Jasper!" I yelled. I followed his "voice" until I saw him. He was just staring at the ground. "Jasper?"

"Edward, look," he said.

I walked over to where he was staring at, and saw a baby girl. She had dark, wavy hair on top of her head, and the most beautiful bright green eyes.

"Uh . . . Jasper, why do you have a baby?"

"I found her. This was the scent I had caught."

He picked her up, and cradled her in his arms.

"She's such a pretty baby," he cooed. "Pretty baby."

"Let me see her," I said.

He handed her to me. She was kind of cute.

"Maybe it's time I have another kid," I said absentmindedly.

"No way, you have a kid," Jasper protested. He took the angel out of my arms. "I'm gonna give her to Alice as a present."

"She's not a gift! I mean, she is a gift, but not one to wrap up and give as a present!"

"Don't get your thong in a bunch. I just think that I might make a good dad, and Alice, I'm sure, would love to be a mom. It's a win-win."

"How?!"

"Because this precious little darling gets a home, and I have something for Alice."

"Well first we have to decide if we'll adopt her."

"Of course we should, Edward. We can beat on guys when she gets older."

"We just have to keep her away from the wolf pack. I don't want any of those other mutts imprinting on her."

"Agreed."

"Let's get her to Carlisle, she could be sick from being out here for who knows how long."

"Okay, well, let's go," he said.

"Why do you get to hold her?"

"Because I found her first."

"Jasper, that's not a valid reason."

"Oh well, you're too fast, and you might drop her."

"Jasper, I won't drop her."

"Fine, but when you drop her or even almost drop her, then I get to take her the rest of the way back."

"Deal." This could be a bet I could I could win. He handed her to me.

We started running back to the house, but unfortunately I did almost drop her because I was too focused on how her attention always shifted something else. I reluctantly handed her over to Jasper, and he got to carry her the rest of the way. It did give me a chance to think, though. What was a defenseless baby doing in the middle of the woods?

"Carlisle!" I yelled as soon as we took the first step into the house.

"Edward, what—is that a baby?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes, it is."

"I found her," Jasper added.

"She seems to be sick. Can you please look at her, Carlisle?"

"Of course."

"Boys, what . . . why do you have a baby?" Esme asked.

"Jasper found her when he was hunting."

"And you didn't kill her?"

"No," Jasper said.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Emmett yelled. "What the—why do you two have a baby?"

"We found her in the woods," I said.

"I found her in the woods," Jasper corrected.

"Let me hold her."

Jasper gave the baby over to Emmett. He was automatically caught up in her.

"She's adorable!" he yelled.

She giggled, the sound like bubbles and chimes. She took his finger, and started chewing on his finger.

"Hm, she seems to be teething, so she could be around six months," Carlisle mused.

"Emmett," Rosalie called.

She flew down the stairs, and her eyes immediately went to the baby that was drooling all over Emmett's finger.

"Emmett! You are the world's greatest husband!" She took the baby out of Emmett's arms, and immediately fell under her spell as well.

"Uh . . . Rose, not that I'm not happy with the title, but why?" he asked.

"Because you got me a baby, silly! Emmett, I love you so much! You are going to be the best father!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and resumed cooing to the dark haired angel.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jasper protested. "This is technically my child. I found her first."

"And you didn't kill her?" Rosalie asked.

"No!"

"How come she's your baby?" I asked.

"Because I found her, so therefore I am her caretaker."

"That makes no sense!"

"Can I please look her over?" Carlisle stepped in.

Jasper took the baby out of Rosalie's arms.

"You guys, what is going on here?" Alice asked, coming down the stairs with Bella and Renesmee.

"I found a baby when we were hunting," Jasper answered.

"And you didn't kill her?" my daughter asked.

"NO!"

"Geez, sorry, Uncle Jasper."

"No, I'm sorry, Ness," he apologized.

"Give me back Carmen!" Emmett yelled.

He took the baby out of Jasper's arms, just as Alice leaned in to see.

"She's absolutely adorable!" she chimed. "Oh! I'm just gonna love dressing her up and taking her shopping! Look at her!"

"Hey!" Nessie complained. Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"Nessie, we still love you," I assured her. "That will never change, honey."

"No way, Alice!" Emmett yelled. "I will not allow little Carmen to be caught up with the likes of you, evil, devil pixie!"

"Emmett her name is not Carmen!" I shouted at him. I was surprised the baby hadn't even started to cry yet with all the yelling.

"I say we name her Alice!" Alice suggested.

"No, let's name her . . . Jamie!" Bella said.

"Jamie is a horrible name for her!" Rosalie protested. "It just doesn't fit, Bella!"

"Let me check her!" Carlisle yelled.

We were all silent immediately. Carlisle never raises his voice at us.

"I'm sorry, but you all need to calm down, and I need to check her or else she might not be anyone's baby, if you understand what I'm getting at. Now give her to me, Emmett."

Emmett reluctantly handed the baby over. As soon as she left his arms, she burst out in tears. We all ran to comfort like we did when Renesmee was just born.

"Shhh, it's okay, Carmen, shhh," Emmett cooed. "Emmett is here."

"It seems she likes Emmett the best, so Emmett stand near her," Carlisle commanded.

Emmett stood by her side, and let her gnaw on his finger.

"He he, she tickles."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. He would corrupt her mind.

"Alright, her vitals are good," Carlisle said. "She seems fine. I just wonder who would leave a baby as precious as her out all alone."

"I know! That's terrible!" Alice agreed.

"Now what to name her," Rosalie brought the subject back.

"Alice!"

"Carmen!"

"Jamie!"

"Emma," I stated simply.

They all glared at me.

"Emma does not fit her," Jasper said.

"Edward, that's just wrong," Emmett said sadly, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's vote," Esme suggested. "If you like Carmen, go to Emmett. If you like the name Alice, go to Alice. If you like Emma, go to Edward. If you like Jamie, go to Bella. If you came up with the name, then you must go along with it."

In the end, it was half and half for Alice and Carmen.

"Okay, let's let the baby decide." It came out like a coo when she said it.

"Alice," Alice eased her into the name. She didn't respond, just gnawed on Emmett's finger.

"Carmen," Emmett said. She blew bubbles. How adorable.

"Okay, so Carmen it is. Now we have to decide whether or not to keep her."

"Yes, I vote yes!" Alice yelled. "Jasper!"

"She already had my vote," he said, smiling at Carmen.

"Definitely," Rosalie said.

"Yes," my daughter chimed.

"Yes," Bella said.

"Yea," I said.

"Yes," Esme said sweetly.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

Emmett didn't say anything. I would've thought he would be the first person to say yes.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled finally. "I love Carmen! I can beat on guys that try to hit on her when she's older!"

"Jasper and I already agreed to do that," I said with a smirk.

"Rose, come on!" Alice said. "We have to get her room set up, and we have to get her all new clothes."

"Alice, I wanna go!" Renesmee squealed.

Then Alice actually squealed. Those three and Bella (yes, _my _Bella) left to go shopping. Emmett held Carmen all around the house.

"Esme, can you make her a bottle?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, Emmett."

I waited for Emmett on the couch so that I could make sure he fed her right.

"Edward, I know how to feed her," he said. "Leave."

"Emmett, since when you can read minds?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up."

He sat down next to me, and, much to my surprise, fed Carmen right. Hm. Carmen Cullen. What would be her middle name, though?

"What's her middle name?" I asked.

"Jamie," Jasper answered automatically.

"Carmen Jamie Cullen," Emmett repeated. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it. Carmen Jamie Cullen, Carmen Jamie Cullen . . ."

He repeated her name to himself while she drank from the bottle, her green eyes staring up at him.

"So, now, what?" Jasper asked.

"Uh . . . I don't know," I answered. "I guess we just let her grow up."

"And beat up on guys for her!" Emmett boomed.

* * *

**AN**

**Hit or miss? Was it okay? This is an idea similar to my story The Cullens Adopt, but I promise it will be different! Well, that's all for my AN. Please review! I want to know if I shoudl continue! I already have the next few chapters typed up! So if I get at least 3 reviews, then I will update.**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tinker Bell

**Pfffttt. I don't own the ****Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 2: Emmett POV**

I watched my baby sister in her lap. She was beautiful. Even though she was only three, her hair was long and wavy and came down to her back. I knew she would have wavy hair from how it looked when she was a baby, but still, it was shocking how much she grew. She would definitely be a heart-breaker. That is, if me, Edward, and Jasper even gave her a chance to date. I doubt it, though. Those two were more protective than me, and that's saying something.

"Emmybear, wiw you get me a wed popsicle?" she asked. She was so cute in her little baby voice.

"Sure, kiddo," I said. I moved her off my lap, and went to the freezer.

Right after we adopted her, Esme went out and bought all of this food that we would get her to try. Alice went and bought so many baby clothes for her to try out. She was determined to make her a fashion-crazed pixie like her. I would not have my little Tinker Bell end up like Alice, the evil Tinker Bell. I think of them as one person with alternate personalities. Carmen is the good Tinker Bell, and Alice is the evil, crazy one. It fits.

"Here you go, sweetie," I said, handing her the red popsicle.

"Thanks, Emmett," she chimed.

Carmen could speak very well. She only used her baby voice to get what she wanted. Now, she wasn't spoiled at all, but we did treat her like it. Carlisle has been trying to teach her everything about math and science. She learns so fast, it's hard to watch. She only spoke properly around me because she was closest to me. Around everyone else she acted like any ignorant, naive three-year-old would. They all thought she was incoherent when in reality, she understood everything they said except for the really big words which she would ask me about later.

Carmen crawled back onto my lap, and sucked on the popsicle successfully getting the dripping red juice all over her hands and sundress.

"Oops," she said.

I smiled at her. I could never get mad at her. She was just so lovable and aboslutely adorable.

"It's okay, Tinker Bell. Let's just hide from Alice before she tries to hurt me for ruining your dress."

She nodded furiously. I took her to the kitchen to get the sticky juice off her hands. The dress was much harder. I ended up just changing her into jeans and a Tinker Bell t-shirt.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled. "You ruined her dress! I can't believe you!"

"Ali, what's wong?" Carmen asked sweetly with a baby smile on her face.

Alice just melted at her voice and cute face. Carmen did have the cutest dimples. Rosalie said she was like a mini me.

"Nothing, honey, just _Emmett_ ruined your pretty dress," she said, sneering on my name.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I apologized sheepishly.

"Sorry won't bring back her dress. Come on, Carmen, let's go play dress up.

"But, Emmy wa gonna play hide-and-seek wit me."

"Oh, well, okay, but we can play later, right?" Alice asked, putting on the famous Cullen pout.

Carmen nodded furiously again.

"Come on, Tink," I said. "Let's go hide."

"Okay, Emmy! Bye, Alice!"

I smirked at Alice while walking away. She glared at me. Suddenly the saying "If looks could kill" made sense. I would be dead if it was true.

"Emmy, I wanna watch TV," my adorable, and favorite, sister said.

"Okay, what you wanna watch?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Anytin."

Still the most adorable and cutest girl ever.

"Carmen!" Alice yelled a few hours later.

"Alice, shut up, she's asleep," I whisper-yelled.

"Oh, sorry, Emmett, sorry, Carmen," she whispered.

"I'll put her to bed."

I walked to her room at human speed. It was right across from me and Rose's room. Alice didn't want the pink theme so she made it Purple in the X11 color. It just looks like purple to me, but the girls (except for Bella) insist there's a difference.

Her room is pretty amazing. Her bed is like a bunk bed but there's no bed on the bottom. There's a ladder to go up and a slide to go down. The bottom part has two sheets that can slide apart to open to her own personal space.

Then she has a walk-in closet, of course, courtesy to Rose, Alice, and Nessie. She has a lot of toys and stuffed animals. Her room is every little girls dream.

I carefully set her in her bed, and made sure the covers were around her. Her hair was splayed out all over her pillow. I watched her chest rise and fall until I sensed someway in the doorway.

"She loves you, you know?" Rosalie said.

"I know."

"You might as well be her father."

"I don't know. She sees me more as a best friend, her older brother." I turned around to face my wife. "And her favorite one at that."

She chuckled, and came over to kiss me.

"I'm her favorite sister, you know?"

"You might not want to say that out loud, Rose. Alice might hear you."

"I can take pixie."

"I can hear you, you know?" Alice called.

"Speak of the devil," Rosalie murmured.

I laughed quietly, careful not to wake up Carmen. We walked out of the room, closing the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3: Blind

**Pfffttt. I don't own the ****Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 3: Carmen POV (Carmen is four years old)**

"Edwad!" I cried, using the baby voice and making sure to leave out the "r" in his name.

"Yes, Carmen?"

"I'm bored! I don't know that to do! Help me!"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you not just hear what I said? I said I don't know what to do."

"Well, we can—" But he was interrupted by Alice's shouts.

She came rushing into the room with the piano yelling, "I can't see!"

Alice, can't see? Is she blind? Oh no!

"Daddy!" I yelled in distress. "Alice, you come with me."

I grabbed her hand, and pulled her to Daddy's office.

"Daddy!" I cried, jumping into his arms. Tears were running down my face.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Talk to me."

"A-a-alice is blind!"

He chuckled.

"Daddy, it's not funny!"

"I'm sorry. What makes you think Alice is blind?"

"She said she couldn't see! Daddy, you're a doctor. Can you fix her? I want my sister to see again! How else will she pick out my clothes?"

"I'll try to fix her. Alice, come here."

"Yes, Dad, where are you?" she said.

I started crying even harder. I jumped off Daddy's lap, and pulled Alice towards him, my body shaking with silent sobs.

"Daddy, please fix Alice," I pleaded with him.

"Of course, baby, of course."

He took out his medical bag after laying Alice on the table. He began to take out instruments, and it seemed he was working on her eyes. I couldn't see anything, I was too short.

"There you go, Alice," Daddy said a few moments later. "Can you see anything?"

"Yes, I can see, Dad!" she cried. "Carmen!" she yelled, sitting up.

"Alice!"

She jumped off the table, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Daddy, you're a miracle worker! I want to be a doctor just like you so that I can fix people, too!"

He just chuckled. "Glad you feel that way, Princess."

"I am not a princess. Princesses are spoiled brats who get everything they want, and are spoiled by their Daddy's. Plus, they get forced to marry people they don't love. Princesses suck. I'd rather be a peasant than a princess in a magical land."

"Uh... not many little girls feel that way," Alice said.

I shrugged. "Alice?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Now that you can see, will you pick out my clothes?"

"Um... honey, we're about to have some visitors."

"Who?"

"Nessie's boyfriend, Jacob, but don't worry about a thing. He's really nice."

"Oh, okay. Is what I'm wearing good?"

"You look perfect. Let's go. He's here."

"Okay... Alice, how would you kn—"

_Ding dong!_ Maybe Alice was psychic. Alice walked and I skipped to the door hand-in-hand. She opened the door to reveal a very tall, huge boy (even huger than Emmett) with tan skin and dark hair. Then there was another huge boy standing next to him who looked like the other one except a bit smaller.

"Hey, shortie," the bigger one said, walking in the door. "Who's this? Did Blondie steal another kid?"

"Shut up, Jake," Alice said. "On the contrary, this is Carmen, the newest Cullen."

"Is she another—" Alice pressed her hand over his mouth.

"Once again, shut up, Jacob," she said, more menacingly. Alice actually looked... lethal (yes, I said lethal. I'm a very smart 4-year old)

"What's your name?" the other one asked.

"Carmen, and yours?"

"Seth Clearwater. It's nice to meet you Carmen."

I grinned. He seemed nice.

"I knew I smelled dog," Rosalie said, leaning in the doorway of the living room.

"Hey, Rose," Seth greeted her.

She smiled warmly. "Hi, Seth, how's your mom?"

"She's good. Her and Charlie all but kick me out when I go to visit. Weird old folks."

"Hey, Blondie," Jacob said, ruffling her hair.

Rose hates it when people mess up her hair, except for me. He was going to get it. Wait... did she just growl?

"Jakey!" Nessie yelled, running into his arms.

"Hey, Ness!"

"I take it you've met Carmen?"

"Yeah, she's a little cutie pie."

"Are they here?" Edward practically yelled, running into the room. "Aw, crap. Seth... did you..."

"No, Edward, I didn't. Geez, what would be so bad if I did? I sure _wish_ I did. She's just so adorable!"

Edward growled.

"Did what?" I asked.

"It's nothing, baby," Alice assured me.

"It is something. If it was nothing, you wouldn't be talking about it. Otherwise, you would just be repeating nothing, or not saying anything at all."

They all stared at me, dumbfounded. I told them I wasn't a baby. I was extremely smart.

"Seth, you better not wish you did," Rosalie growled. "She will grow up normal."

"That's kind of impossible, considering the fact that she lives with—" Jacob was cut off once again by Alice, but this time with a sock. Wow, a sock.

"Fine, don't tell me."

I stomped up the stairs to where Emmett should be: the game room with Jasper. When I opened the door, though, it was just Emmett.

"Emmybear!" I said, using my pet name for him.

"Yes, Tinker Bell?" he asked, immediately abandoning his game. I love having that effect on people.

"What were Rose and Seth and Edward talking about downstairs?"

"Uh . . . it really was nothing that concerns you, honey. Don't worry about it, 'kay?"

I pouted, jutting my bottom lip out. "But, Emmy, I'm part of this family, too. So shouldn't it also concern me? Are you guys keeping a secret from me?"

"No, of course not, Tink. We would never keep a secret from you. I . . . p-promise."

He stuttered. That's a bad sign. I guess I shouldn't press it. But, my family is keeping a secret from me, a huge secret. And I'm determined to find out _exactly_ what it is.

* * *

**AN**

**How is it? Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! You guys just make my day! I'll update with another 3 reviews! Thanks again, so much! Readers Rock!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secret

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 5: (Carmen is 8 years old)**

**Third Person POV**

Carmen ran through the forest, trying to stop the giggles escaping from her. She had the perfect hiding spot, the perfect plan. It was perfect, and this would be a game of hide-and-seek that the Cullens who were vampires would never forget.

**Emmett POV**

"Carmen!" I yelled. We were playing hide-and-seek. She said she didn't care if we used vampires abilities because it was just a game. I thought I had taught her to be more competitive than that.

"Emmett, we spent all of our time trying to repel the behavior you were instilling in her," Edward said. Stay out of my mind you stupid mind reader.

He rolled his eyes.

"Where could she be?" my Rosalie asked.

Nessie shrugged. "She's doing a good job of hiding, that's for sure."

My family nodded in agreement. I got closer to a tree, and peeked behind it. She wasn't there. Of course, I should have known that because Carmen's not stupid. She would never hide somewhere so obvious. I started walking in a straight line close to the tree.

"I think she - WOAH!"

Note-to-self: Never walk next to trees ever again. They will hang you upside down.

That's what happened to me. I was now hanging upside down by a rope by my ankle. It was a well thought out plan, but I was still frustrated.

"Help!" I yelled.

No, my family wasn't next to me the whole time. Vampire hearing, remember?

They all came rushing at my yells. The first thing they did was burst out laughing. Alice, Bella, Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Nessie. All of them laughing. At me.

"It's not funny!" I protested.

This was so not fair!

"Emmett, untie yourself," Alice said in-between laughter.

I growled. "I can't! This knot is _really_ tight!"

It's a good thing I don't have blood in me, or else all of it would have been in my head.

"Wow, Emmett," Jasper tsked. "Beaten by a knot. That's sad, dude."

I scoffed. "Shut up, and get me down!"

They ignored me.

"Carmen must be close by here," Edward said.

"Ugh! It reeks of dog," Rosalie said. "Of course she would have chosen the place for her to hide where the dogs run through."

"That's it!" Edward exclaimed. "She must have covered herself in the wolf scent."

"No, Edward," Bella disagreed. "We would have been able to smell her instantly. Carmen's not stupid."

"Yeah, that's true," I agreed, still hanging upside down.

Edward then brightened up. "Emmett, you look hilarious! Look at you, hanging upside down like that! You can't even get out of a knot made by a human!" he said louder than normal.

"Edward, we can hear you," Rose said, annoyed.

"We have to get Carmen to laugh," he said, inaudible to human ears.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Emmett, you are sad, really sad," Bella practically yelled.

Alice was laughing quietly, the sound of tinkling bells. "Outsmarted by an 8-year old. Sad, Em, sad.

"Shut up, guys!" I yelled. "Just shut up! You guys were outsmarted, too!"

"Emmett, what are doing?" Jasper said, inaudibly again. "We're trying to get her to laugh."

"Yeah, I know. This will make her laugh at me protesting even though I know you're right, which you're not."

We continued with this until all we heard was silence for awhile.

"This isn't working, guys," Bella concluded. "She's too smart. She knows we're just trying to get her to laugh."

Bella walked over to the tree across from me, just slightly further back. She started crawling, getting closer to the base. Her hand brushed over a pile of leaves, making the leaves crackle. Then she was swept up be a rope as well, being held by her wrist. She shrieked frustration. I laughed.

"See, you guys got outsmarted, too," I yelled.

Bella smirked at me, then untied herself, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Who's outsmarted now?"

I grumbled to myself. Then I decided to just rip the rope. I did that, and managed to land on my feet as well. We continued this for hours. Every once in a while, someone else would get caught in what had to be Carmen's trap.

"I guess this is what we get for giving her three hours to hide herself," Rosalie said after getting Alice down from her trap. "We need to find her. It's 6:30. Esme said to be back by 7."

We all nodded in agreement. Then we started calling out for Carmen.

"Carmen!" I yelled.

"Carmen, baby, it's time to come out!" Rosalie shouted.

"Carmen, you can come out now," Bella said with a knowing look on her face.

"Ta dah!" Carmen shouted, popping out from a pile of leaves, successfully scaring us all.

"Carmen?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, hey, guys," she said in her cheery, bubbly attitude.

"I knew it!" Bella said. "When I was up in that trap, I was so angry and confused and upset that my shield went out on instinct. I felt Carmen's . . . aura, I suppose, but I didn't know exactly where. That's how well she was hidden. So I decided to shield her. You did great!"

"I didn't even know you were doing that!" Carmen cried. "Thank you so much, Bella." She gave Bella a tight hug.

Nessie laughed. "Let's get home before Esme kills us for keeping out too late."

We all agreed. Carmen hopped on my back, and we ran off towards the house, trying to beat the time deadline.

**Bella POV**

I crawled on my hands and knees. I could just faintly smell Carmen's scent along with dirt and trees. Also, her favorite book was the scent mixed in as well. My hand pressed on a pile of leaves, making them crunch. Then I was pulled upward by a rope.

I probably looked like Emmett, except hanging by my wrist right side up. I was angry, confused, upset. My shield went out and I could feel the things - aura? presence? - or presence (I'll go with that) of my family. As I pulled back, I noticed another presence. It was Carmen, I could tell. I wasn't sure of her exact location, though.

Only 2 seconds had passed.

"See, you guys got outsmarted, too," Emmett yelled

I smirked at him, eager to prove him wrong. I untied myself in in one swift movement. In that same movement, I jumped down, and landed gracefully on my feet while keeping the smirk on my face.

"Who's outsmarted now?" I asked.

He grumbled to himself, and got down by ripping the rope. Why he didn't do that long ago, I will never know.

**Carmen POV (the beginning of the game)**

"Okay, Carmen," Rosalie began, "you can hide anywhere in this part of the forest. We will give you three hours to find a hiding spot since we have enhanced senses."

I nodded solemnly. Then as soon as she said go, I took off running. I had my plan figured out perfectly. The hiding spot was perfect, and I even had a few traps. When I got near enough, I took off my bookbag and took out my supplies.

I put on my gloves so that I could somewhat hide my scent. I took out the ropes, and put my arm through the hole. Then, after making sure it was secure, I grabbed my bag, and ran to the first tree. I quickly checked my watch, revealing the clock had just struck 11am. My three hours had officially started.

The rules were that Alice could not use her power on me or Jasper. Edward could, but only if it had passed 2 hours and they had not found me yet. I doubt they would.

I reached the first tree that was eight trees back from my hiding spot. I climbed up it, then settled myself in the right branch. I tied a place for the foot at the end of the first rope, and dropped in down. I hooked the other end up in the branch, tying it until I was sure it would go off. I couldn't test it myself of course, but I decided to use my best judgement from my knowledge.

I slid down the trunk of the tree, being sure to keep my arms covered with my shirt sleeves. I couldn't afford to get any splinters or arm burns. My shirt would officially be ruined by the end of the game.

I ran to the next tree, about five trees back from my hiding spot and did the same thing. I did the third tree back as well, then started over and did the same thing on the other side.

I checked my watch to reveal I had one hour left. I ran to my hiding spot, and uncovered the leaves.

I had dug a hole that was the perfect height for me to raise my arms, and be able to pull myself up. I had supplied it with some books, and some drinks. It should keep me busy until they get near. That's when I'll have to rely on my traps.

I covered the hole I was in with leaves and dirt. I had to make sure to completely hide my scent. Luckily this spot in the forest is where Jake's pack frequently patrolled. They would smell the pack before they smelled me.

I have to say that my hiding spot was perfect. It was four o'clock when I finally started hearing their voices. Well, actually, Emmett's.

"Carmen!" Emmett yelled. It took all my will-power to not giggle out loud. I tried to think of nothing at all except for the trees and the leaves and dirt. All the elements of nature that was surrounding me.

I didn't hear anything for a bit. Then I heard one of the traps spring off. It wasn't too close to me, so I'm guessing it was the third one on the other side of my hiding spot.

"I think she - WOAH!" Emmett yelled.

It took all I had to not snicker.

"Help!" he yelled.

It was silent, besides Emmett's string of profanities, for about five seconds. The first thing I heard after that silence was hysterical laughing. Alice, Bella, Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Nessie. All of them laughing at Emmett. I tried not to laugh either.

"It's not funny!" Emmett protested. It SO was!

"Emmett, untie yourself," Alice said in-between laughter.

He growled. "I can't! This knot is really tight!"

It's a good thing he doesn't have blood in him, or else all of it would have been in his head.

"Wow, Emmett," Jasper tsked. "Beaten by a knot. That's sad, dude."

Emmett scoffed. "Shut up, and get me down!"

They ignored him.

"Carmen must be close by here," Edward said.

That made me instantly freeze. I tired even harder to shield my thoughts now. I would never have them find me out. NEVER!

"Ugh! It reeks of dog," Rosalie said. "Of course she would have chosen the place for her to hide where the dogs run through."

"That's it!" Edward exclaimed. "She must have covered herself in the wolf scent."

"No, Edward," Bella disagreed. "We would have been able to smell her instantly. Carmen's not stupid."

Thank you, Bella.

"Yeah, that's true," Emmett agreed.

"Emmett, you look hilarious! Look at you, hanging upside down like that! You can't even get out of a knot made by a human!" Edward said louder than normal.

I could just imagine the image. It's so hilarious! I really had to restrain myself to keep from laughing out of control.

"Edward, we can hear you," Rose said, annoyed.

I heard a silent pause.

"Emmett, you are sad, really sad," Bella practically yelled.

It caught me off guard. What were they trying to do? A test to see if vampires could go deaf?

Alice was laughing quietly, the sound of tinkling bells. "Outsmarted by an 8-year old. Sad, Em, sad."

"Shut up, guys!" Emmett yelled. "Just shut up! You guys were outsmarted, too!" Now, that was funny, and true. I had outsmarted them because I was so close to them, yet they couldn't find me.

There was a pause again.

Then they kept saying things that I would have made me laugh under normal circumstances. I was almost rolling on the floor, trying not to laugh.

"This isn't working, guys," Bella concluded. "She's too smart. She knows we're just trying to get her to laugh."

That made me stop trying instantly. They were _trying_ to get me to laugh. How could I have not seen that coming? Stupid, Carmen, stupid! Oh well. They will definitely not get me starting now!

I heard my next trap go off, a frustrated shriek from Bella, and a booming laugh from Emmett. I had to force myself not to laugh. Okay, so starting now(!) they will not get me. Bella sounded closer so I'm guessing it was the tree right across from Emmett. She's so close to me, but she can't smell me. I outsmarted a vampire, I outsmarted a vampire! And I'm only eight!

"See, you guys got outsmarted, too," Emmett boomed.

Then I heard the audible _snap_ of the rope as it was cut.

"Who's outsmarted now?" Bella asked.

Emmett grumbled to himself. Then I heard the other _snap_ of the other rope being cut. This continued for a few more hours with them getting caught in the other two traps on either side of the trees.

"I guess this is what we get for giving her three hours to hide herself," Rosalie said. "We need to find her. It's 6:30. Esme said to be back by 7."

They started calling out for me.

"Carmen!" Emmett yelled.

I had already packed my stuff, so I put my bookbag on, looking around me to make sure I didn't forget anything.

"Carmen, baby, it's time to come out!" Rosalie shouted.

I raised my hands, and situated them on either side of the outer rims of the hole.

"Carmen, you can come out now," Bella said.

I hoisted myself up, popping out from the hole.

"Ta dah!" I shouted, successfully scaring them all.

"Carmen?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, hey, guys," I said in her cheery, bubbly attitude.

"I knew it!" Bella said. "When I was up in that trap, I was so angry and confused and upset that my shield went out on instinct. I felt Carmen's . . . aura, I suppose, but I didn't know exactly where. That's how well she was hidden. So I decided to shield her. You did great!"

"I didn't even know you were doing that!" I cried. "Thank you so much, Bella." I gave Bella a tight hug.

Nessie laughed. "Let's get home before Esme kills us for keeping out too late."

We all agreed. I hopped on Emmett's back, and we ran off towards the house, trying to beat the time deadline.

* * *

**AN**

**Yay! Another chapter finished, another to go! Anyone who reviews, gets a sneak-peak of the next chapter! I already have it written so if I get three more reviews then I'll update!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hide And Seek

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 5: (Carmen is 8 years old)**

**Third Person POV**

Carmen ran through the forest, trying to stop the giggles escaping from her. She had the perfect hiding spot, the perfect plan. It was perfect, and this would be a game of hide-and-seek that the Cullens who were vampires would never forget.

**Emmett POV**

"Carmen!" I yelled. We were playing hide-and-seek. She said she didn't care if we used vampires abilities because it was just a game. I thought I had taught her to be more competitive than that.

"Emmett, we spent all of our time trying to repel the behavior you were instilling in her," Edward said. Stay out of my mind you stupid mind reader.

He rolled his eyes.

"Where could she be?" my Rosalie asked.

Nessie shrugged. "She's doing a good job of hiding, that's for sure."

My family nodded in agreement. I got closer to a tree, and peeked behind it. She wasn't there. Of course, I should have known that because Carmen's not stupid. She would never hide somewhere so obvious. I started walking in a straight line close to the tree.

"I think she - WOAH!"

Note-to-self: Never walk next to trees ever again. They will hang you upside down.

That's what happened to me. I was now hanging upside down by a rope by my ankle. It was a well thought out plan, but I was still frustrated.

"Help!" I yelled.

No, my family wasn't next to me the whole time. Vampire hearing, remember?

They all came rushing at my yells. The first thing they did was burst out laughing. Alice, Bella, Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Nessie. All of them laughing. At me.

"It's not funny!" I protested.

This was so not fair!

"Emmett, untie yourself," Alice said in-between laughter.

I growled. "I can't! This knot is _really_ tight!"

It's a good thing I don't have blood in me, or else all of it would have been in my head.

"Wow, Emmett," Jasper tsked. "Beaten by a knot. That's sad, dude."

I scoffed. "Shut up, and get me down!"

They ignored me.

"Carmen must be close by here," Edward said.

"Ugh! It reeks of dog," Rosalie said. "Of course she would have chosen the place for her to hide where the dogs run through."

"That's it!" Edward exclaimed. "She must have covered herself in the wolf scent."

"No, Edward," Bella disagreed. "We would have been able to smell her instantly. Carmen's not stupid."

"Yeah, that's true," I agreed, still hanging upside down.

Edward then brightened up. "Emmett, you look hilarious! Look at you, hanging upside down like that! You can't even get out of a knot made by a human!" he said louder than normal.

"Edward, we can hear you," Rose said, annoyed.

"We have to get Carmen to laugh," he said, inaudible to human ears.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Emmett, you are sad, really sad," Bella practically yelled.

Alice was laughing quietly, the sound of tinkling bells. "Outsmarted by an 8-year old. Sad, Em, sad.

"Shut up, guys!" I yelled. "Just shut up! You guys were outsmarted, too!"

"Emmett, what are doing?" Jasper said, inaudibly again. "We're trying to get her to laugh."

"Yeah, I know. This will make her laugh at me protesting even though I know you're right, which you're not."

We continued with this until all we heard was silence for awhile.

"This isn't working, guys," Bella concluded. "She's too smart. She knows we're just trying to get her to laugh."

Bella walked over to the tree across from me, just slightly further back. She started crawling, getting closer to the base. Her hand brushed over a pile of leaves, making the leaves crackle. Then she was swept up be a rope as well, being held by her wrist. She shrieked frustration. I laughed.

"See, you guys got outsmarted, too," I yelled.

Bella smirked at me, then untied herself, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Who's outsmarted now?"

I grumbled to myself. Then I decided to just rip the rope. I did that, and managed to land on my feet as well. We continued this for hours. Every once in a while, someone else would get caught in what had to be Carmen's trap.

"I guess this is what we get for giving her three hours to hide herself," Rosalie said after getting Alice down from her trap. "We need to find her. It's 6:30. Esme said to be back by 7."

We all nodded in agreement. Then we started calling out for Carmen.

"Carmen!" I yelled.

"Carmen, baby, it's time to come out!" Rosalie shouted.

"Carmen, you can come out now," Bella said with a knowing look on her face.

"Ta dah!" Carmen shouted, popping out from a pile of leaves, successfully scaring us all.

"Carmen?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, hey, guys," she said in her cheery, bubbly attitude.

"I knew it!" Bella said. "When I was up in that trap, I was so angry and confused and upset that my shield went out on instinct. I felt Carmen's . . . aura, I suppose, but I didn't know exactly where. That's how well she was hidden. So I decided to shield her. You did great!"

"I didn't even know you were doing that!" Carmen cried. "Thank you so much, Bella." She gave Bella a tight hug.

Nessie laughed. "Let's get home before Esme kills us for keeping out too late."

We all agreed. Carmen hopped on my back, and we ran off towards the house, trying to beat the time deadline.

**Bella POV**

I crawled on my hands and knees. I could just faintly smell Carmen's scent along with dirt and trees. Also, her favorite book was the scent mixed in as well. My hand pressed on a pile of leaves, making them crunch. Then I was pulled upward by a rope.

I probably looked like Emmett, except hanging by my wrist right side up. I was angry, confused, upset. My shield went out and I could feel the things - aura? presence? - or presence (I'll go with that) of my family. As I pulled back, I noticed another presence. It was Carmen, I could tell. I wasn't sure of her exact location, though.

Only 2 seconds had passed.

"See, you guys got outsmarted, too," Emmett yelled

I smirked at him, eager to prove him wrong. I untied myself in in one swift movement. In that same movement, I jumped down, and landed gracefully on my feet while keeping the smirk on my face.

"Who's outsmarted now?" I asked.

He grumbled to himself, and got down by ripping the rope. Why he didn't do that long ago, I will never know.

**Carmen POV (the beginning of the game)**

"Okay, Carmen," Rosalie began, "you can hide anywhere in this part of the forest. We will give you three hours to find a hiding spot since we have enhanced senses."

I nodded solemnly. Then as soon as she said go, I took off running. I had my plan figured out perfectly. The hiding spot was perfect, and I even had a few traps. When I got near enough, I took off my bookbag and took out my supplies.

I put on my gloves so that I could somewhat hide my scent. I took out the ropes, and put my arm through the hole. Then, after making sure it was secure, I grabbed my bag, and ran to the first tree. I quickly checked my watch, revealing the clock had just struck 11am. My three hours had officially started.

The rules were that Alice could not use her power on me or Jasper. Edward could, but only if it had passed 2 hours and they had not found me yet. I doubt they would.

I reached the first tree that was eight trees back from my hiding spot. I climbed up it, then settled myself in the right branch. I tied a place for the foot at the end of the first rope, and dropped in down. I hooked the other end up in the branch, tying it until I was sure it would go off. I couldn't test it myself of course, but I decided to use my best judgement from my knowledge.

I slid down the trunk of the tree, being sure to keep my arms covered with my shirt sleeves. I couldn't afford to get any splinters or arm burns. My shirt would officially be ruined by the end of the game.

I ran to the next tree, about five trees back from my hiding spot and did the same thing. I did the third tree back as well, then started over and did the same thing on the other side.

I checked my watch to reveal I had one hour left. I ran to my hiding spot, and uncovered the leaves.

I had dug a hole that was the perfect height for me to raise my arms, and be able to pull myself up. I had supplied it with some books, and some drinks. It should keep me busy until they get near. That's when I'll have to rely on my traps.

I covered the hole I was in with leaves and dirt. I had to make sure to completely hide my scent. Luckily this spot in the forest is where Jake's pack frequently patrolled. They would smell the pack before they smelled me.

I have to say that my hiding spot was perfect. It was four o'clock when I finally started hearing their voices. Well, actually, Emmett's.

"Carmen!" Emmett yelled. It took all my will-power to not giggle out loud. I tried to think of nothing at all except for the trees and the leaves and dirt. All the elements of nature that was surrounding me.

I didn't hear anything for a bit. Then I heard one of the traps spring off. It wasn't too close to me, so I'm guessing it was the third one on the other side of my hiding spot.

"I think she - WOAH!" Emmett yelled.

It took all I had to not snicker.

"Help!" he yelled.

It was silent, besides Emmett's string of profanities, for about five seconds. The first thing I heard after that silence was hysterical laughing. Alice, Bella, Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Nessie. All of them laughing at Emmett. I tried not to laugh either.

"It's not funny!" Emmett protested. It SO was!

"Emmett, untie yourself," Alice said in-between laughter.

He growled. "I can't! This knot is really tight!"

It's a good thing he doesn't have blood in him, or else all of it would have been in his head.

"Wow, Emmett," Jasper tsked. "Beaten by a knot. That's sad, dude."

Emmett scoffed. "Shut up, and get me down!"

They ignored him.

"Carmen must be close by here," Edward said.

That made me instantly freeze. I tired even harder to shield my thoughts now. I would never have them find me out. NEVER!

"Ugh! It reeks of dog," Rosalie said. "Of course she would have chosen the place for her to hide where the dogs run through."

"That's it!" Edward exclaimed. "She must have covered herself in the wolf scent."

"No, Edward," Bella disagreed. "We would have been able to smell her instantly. Carmen's not stupid."

Thank you, Bella.

"Yeah, that's true," Emmett agreed.

"Emmett, you look hilarious! Look at you, hanging upside down like that! You can't even get out of a knot made by a human!" Edward said louder than normal.

I could just imagine the image. It's so hilarious! I really had to restrain myself to keep from laughing out of control.

"Edward, we can hear you," Rose said, annoyed.

I heard a silent pause.

"Emmett, you are sad, really sad," Bella practically yelled.

It caught me off guard. What were they trying to do? A test to see if vampires could go deaf?

Alice was laughing quietly, the sound of tinkling bells. "Outsmarted by an 8-year old. Sad, Em, sad."

"Shut up, guys!" Emmett yelled. "Just shut up! You guys were outsmarted, too!" Now, that was funny, and true. I had outsmarted them because I was so close to them, yet they couldn't find me.

There was a pause again.

Then they kept saying things that I would have made me laugh under normal circumstances. I was almost rolling on the floor, trying not to laugh.

"This isn't working, guys," Bella concluded. "She's too smart. She knows we're just trying to get her to laugh."

That made me stop trying instantly. They were _trying_ to get me to laugh. How could I have not seen that coming? Stupid, Carmen, stupid! Oh well. They will definitely not get me starting now!

I heard my next trap go off, a frustrated shriek from Bella, and a booming laugh from Emmett. I had to force myself not to laugh. Okay, so starting now(!) they will not get me. Bella sounded closer so I'm guessing it was the tree right across from Emmett. She's so close to me, but she can't smell me. I outsmarted a vampire, I outsmarted a vampire! And I'm only eight!

"See, you guys got outsmarted, too," Emmett boomed.

Then I heard the audible _snap_ of the rope as it was cut.

"Who's outsmarted now?" Bella asked.

Emmett grumbled to himself. Then I heard the other _snap_ of the other rope being cut. This continued for a few more hours with them getting caught in the other two traps on either side of the trees.

"I guess this is what we get for giving her three hours to hide herself," Rosalie said. "We need to find her. It's 6:30. Esme said to be back by 7."

They started calling out for me.

"Carmen!" Emmett yelled.

I had already packed my stuff, so I put my bookbag on, looking around me to make sure I didn't forget anything.

"Carmen, baby, it's time to come out!" Rosalie shouted.

I raised my hands, and situated them on either side of the outer rims of the hole.

"Carmen, you can come out now," Bella said.

I hoisted myself up, popping out from the hole.

"Ta dah!" I shouted, successfully scaring them all.

"Carmen?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, hey, guys," I said in her cheery, bubbly attitude.

"I knew it!" Bella said. "When I was up in that trap, I was so angry and confused and upset that my shield went out on instinct. I felt Carmen's . . . aura, I suppose, but I didn't know exactly where. That's how well she was hidden. So I decided to shield her. You did great!"

"I didn't even know you were doing that!" I cried. "Thank you so much, Bella." I gave Bella a tight hug.

Nessie laughed. "Let's get home before Esme kills us for keeping out too late."

We all agreed. I hopped on Emmett's back, and we ran off towards the house, trying to beat the time deadline.

* * *

**AN**

**Yay! Another chapter finished, another to go! Anyone who reviews, gets a sneak-peak of the next chapter! I already have it written so if I get three more reviews then I'll update!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fairy Tale

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 6: Carmen is 10 years old**

I laid on my bed, staring up at the snow white ceiling. It was beautiful. Esme and Alice did such a great job designing this house. It was so beautiful. This house is where I grew up, where Jasper and Edward brought me back, where I took my first steps and spoke my first words. Great, now I sound like I'm in some cheesy movie.

I saw his shadow leaning in my doorway. I loved him, but I didn't want to leave. This place was my home, and I wanted to stay here.

When my family had first found me, they were taking time off of school to just relax. They all wanted to just do whatever, take a break. It was like an extended summer vacation. Now we had to move so that they could go to school, and Daddy could get his new job. He was barely able to pass as 35, now, when he was really 23, well over 350, but physically 23.

"Tinker Bell, come on," Emmett said. "We have to go, now."

"Emmy Bear, I don't want to go," I whined. "I love it here." Here being Portland, Oregon.

"We'll come back. I promise, Carmen. But we have to leave or else people will start to get suspicious."

I looked at him, still laying down. "I know, Em, I know, but I just wish . . ."

"You know, if you want to be a vampire . . ."

"I'll have to start getting used to moving around a lot." I sat up, and smirked at him. "I know, I know. You can stop reverse-psychologing me now. I'm coming."

"Let's go, Tink."

He held out his hand as he turned to the door. I ran over to him, and we, well I because he takes long strides, ran downstairs hand-in-hand. Our cars were being shipped to our new house in Alaska, where we were moving. They had some rentals to take us to the private jet (yes, private jet.)

If I said the car ride was silent, I would be lying. Bella and Emmett were trying their best to get on each others nerves. Jasper then joined in, taking Bella's side in it. Edward helped by reading Emmett's mind. Rosalie and Alice were telling me more about all of the vampires they knew, including the Denali coven who lived in Alaska as well. We wouldn't be living with them, however.

By the time we got to the jet, Emmett's team (Emmett, Nessie, Jake,) had triumphed over Bella's team (Bella, Edward, Jasper). Alice and Rose rolled their eyes, Alice trying hard not to giggle. I was laughing too hard.

You see, Jacob was going to be living with us in Alaska, but come back to Forks every six months to check up on things. Sam was going to be looking over his pack, much to Leah's dismay. I liked Leah. When I was really young, I followed her around like a puppy. I had to say she was one of my best friends. She eventually took a liking to me as well. So we did become friends... eventually.

We stepped out of the car, and walked towards the Jet. It was simply white with nothing on the sides to indicate that it belonged to my family. The door to the jet was open, and there were removable stairs attached to it. I walked up, slightly intrigued by the jet. I had no idea how we had gotten this because from what Alice and Bella told me, they didn't have it when they first met Bella.

The inside of the jet was red with seats by the windows like in a real plane, three at each window as well. From where the door was - where we got on - to the right was the walkway to what I presume were the bathrooms. To the left was what I expect to be the pilot's area.

As I got a better look, I could see there were four seat lined up on each side. I sat in the second one in between Rose and Em. Daddy and Mommy were on the other side in the first seat. Behind them, in the third seat, was Bella and Edward. Jasper and Alice sat in the fourth seat on our side. Nessie and Jake were seated in the third seat, directly behind us.

The jet took off, much like the public planes did, starting slowly and gaining speed until we were lifting off the ground. I laid sideways, my head on Rosalie's lap and my feet in Emmett's, and fell asleep... for a little bit.

**Third Person POV**

"I can't believe we're going to Alaska!" Nessie squealed. "I don't even remember the last time I saw the Denalis!"

"Kate and Garrett got married," Alice gushed. "I just wish we could have been there." Jasper patted her hand reassuringly.

Just then, Carmen woke up from her little nap. She yawned, getting all the sleep out of her, and stretched.

"Daddy, where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Down the hall."

She unbuckled herself, and hopped off the seat, traveling down the hall to the bathroom. When she came out, she was thoroughly convinced that a private jet was the coolest thing in the world.

"Daddy!" she semi-yelled, using her adorable voice.

Carlisle chuckled, sensing where this was going. "Yes?"

"Can I have a private jet?" she asked, standing at the seat him and Esme were seated.

"Why would you want a jet?"

"Well it's so cool, and... I don't really know, but I want one... for my 16th birthday? Instead of a car."

**Carmen POV**

"What?" Rosalie screeched. "Why would you want a jet instead of a car? I've failed in my teachings!" She buried her face in her hands. Emmett rubbed her shoulders to comfort her.

I rolled my eyes. "A jet is so much better than a car, Rose."

"You can't drive a car to the mall," she countered, a smirk playing on her face. I huffed because I knew she was right.

"Okay, Daddy, can I have a car _and_ a jet?" I jutted out my bottom lip in a Cullen Pout effort.

"I don't think you should have a jet, Princess."

I huffed again, in annoyance this time. How many times had I told him not to call me Princess? Princesses are spoiled and get everything they want without working for it. Wait? Oh! I can use that to my advantage.

Edward chuckled. "Oh, brother."

"Yes?" Jasper and Emmett called, snickering right after they were done.

"Daddy, since I'm your Princess I should get whatever I want, right?"

He gulped, seeing where I was taking this.

"I suppose so."

"But every princess must have her fairytale!" Alice interjected.

Damn that evil Tinkerbell on drugs. I peeked to see if Edward had read my mind. I wasn't supposed to curse, not even in my head. He looked angry. He had heard me. Great.

"Fine, then, I'm Carlisle's baby girl, his princess, his last daughter!"

"Who were his other daughters?" Nessie asked.

I huffed. They were going to make this difficult. I sighed and put my mind on full-time creativity.

"Bella, Rose, Alice, and me are his daughters."

"Where do we come in?" Jacob asked.

Crap.

"Okay, Bella married Edward and became the queen of his kingdom, Alice married Jasper and became his queen, and Rose married Emmett and became his queen."

"But doesn't a king have to have an heir to the throne?" Rosalie asked. "And if all he had was daughters, then his kingdom won't continue. Plus what about Nessie and, much to my dismay, _Jacob_."

"Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter. She married Jacob. Happy?"

"Am I a prince?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged."Sure."

"I don't see my Jacob as being a prince," Nessie added.

I huffed. "Okay, here it is," I said, my brain having come up with a tale to please them. "Carlisle is the king of a kingdom that fights with... well, that's just it. They prefer not to fight. They are peaceful people, and are usually able to avoid conflict. He has Bella, Alice, and me as his daughters. Emmett is his only son.

"Bella married Edward who uses the mind as his weapon for his kingdom. Alice married Jasper who plays on his enemies emotions. Emmett married Princess Rosalie and when he takes over Daddy's, I mean _Carlisle's_, kingdom, he will fight with brute strength."

I looked at them to see if they were listening. They all looked extremely captivated.

"Bella and Edward had a daughter, Princess Renesmee, who is in love with a peasant. Sorry, Jake. That was all I could come up with since everyone here is mostly vampire, and you're the odd ball besides me."

"No problemo, kiddo," he said, grinning.

"I think it fits him perfectly," Rosalie added with a sly grin.

"Anyway, her parents don't exactly approve of this relationship. Edward would much rather his daughter marry and be in love with someone more qualified for the job, like Nahuel, of taking care of not only his kingdom, but his baby girl. He sees, though, that no one knows her better than Jacob - "

"The peasant," Rosalie interrupted.

"Yeah," I said. "But anyway - "

"Where does Nahuel come in?" Bella asked.

I should not have mentioned him. Nahuel had come for a visit on Nessie's birthday. I was already with them. He was immediately interested in her. They were best friends, but he didn't understand Jacob's attachment to her. He thought they were just friends. Nessie was in love with Jake, however, but she still felt for Nahuel how Bella had once felt for Jacob. I helped her make the right choice. She let Nahuel down easy, mostly, but he took it hard, returning back to his home. Very sad for him, but good for Jacob.

"Nahuel was the prince who Edward was intending to marry his daughter, Nessie, to. She hated Nahuel because he was stuck-up and cared about no one but himself in her eyes."

Nahuel is really very nice. I like him. Though, when he last came to visit, his attention seemed to be mostly on me. I think he likes me, but I'm too young so he's my friend. He must be a player, now that I'm older and understand it more.

"He did love her, however," I continued. "She was in love with Jacob... the peasant," I added quickly before Rosalie could say anything. She grinned in triumph. "Anyway, she turned Nahuel away, much to Edward's dismay, but Jacob will eventually become king of Edward's kingdom, fighting his enemies with animals, preferably wolves."

I winked at Jake, who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Now we lead up to the final and last remaining daughter, Princess Carmen, me, and the king gives her whatever she wants. Right now, she wants a private jet."

I finished with a triumphant smile on my face. My family burst out into applause. I took a bow, and grinned proudly.

"So Daddy, the king of the peaceful kingdom, may I have a private jet for my sixteenth birthday?" I asked, putting on the Cullen Pout which should be rightly named the Alice Pout. "Before you look for a proper suitor for me that will take care of his precious baby girl like the other kings take care of his other daughters."

He sighed, but I could tell he was going to give in. He always did.

"Of course, Princess," he said. "I can call you princess, now, right?"

I looked around at my family, my fairy tale. That story really might as well come true because it seemed my life was really a fairy tale. I looked back at my father.

"Yeah, you can call me Princess. I have a new-found respect for them."

* * *

**AN**

**Okay. How is the story coming along? I think it's pretty good. I wasn't sure where to end it, but I thought that this would be a good place. The item for this story is _Fairy Tales. _You see, I feel that all stories and movies have some sort of item or motto that represents them. For example, Twilight was the lion and the lamb. You see what I mean now?**

**DUDES!:**

**Almost NO ONE reviewed last chapter! How dare you! Anyway READ THE BOTTOM NOTE RIGHT BELOW THIS ONE!**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think. I know the story isn't really going anywhere right now, but I'm having fun. Also, I need for you to see her relationship with her family and how they truly affect her and love her. I hope that makes more sense as to why I'm taking so long for the story to start. I promise I'll let you know when it does, officially so watch for long ANs in the beginning or just more than the disclaimer. That's all for now. Please review (!) because of the following reason:**

**~Reviews Make The World Go Round~**


	7. Chapter 7: Carmenx2

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 7: Carmen POV**

We were now in the cars, on our way to visit the Denalis. I wondered if they would like me, or would they be nice. I mean, this is the second time a human has gotten involved with the Cullens, their cousins. I didn't want to put anyone in danger.

We arrived at their house, a mansion not quite as big as ours. It seemed to have a homey feel to it.

I stepped out of the car, looking up at the house. It towered over me. Everyone else got out as well. I followed them up to the house until Emmett decided I was going too slow and put me on his shoulders. We rang the doorbell to be greeted by a woman with dark hair.

"Carlisle!" she said, greeting him with a hug. "It has been awhile."

"It has, Carmen, it has."

"Well, come in of course."

Emmett ducked when he walked in. My hair only grazed the top of the doorway. Standing before us was a was a woman with strawberry blond hair. She was very pretty, but, of course, all vampires are. Next to her were two other men and a woman. One man had equally dark hair as Carmen. The other woman had pale blond hair, straight as ever.

"And who is this?" the blond haired woman asked.

"This is the newest Cullen: Carmen," Daddy introduced.

"Hi, Carmen, I'm Carmen!" I said, reaching down to shake her hand from atop Emmett's shoulders.

"I hadn't even realized they had the same name," Emmett said. "I completely forgot."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Emmett is the only vampire in the world who could have forgotten anything."

"You married him," Alice reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me."

"It's nice to meet you, Carmen," the other Carmen said with a chuckle.

"I'm Tanya; it's nice to meet you," the strawberry blond introduced.

"I'm Eleazar," the other dark haired man said with extreme interest.

"I'm Kate, and this is Garrett," the woman with pale, blond hair said.

"Hi!" I chimed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, but we must be going," Carlisle said.

"Of course, but please stop by soon," Eleazar said, only glancing at my father for a split second before returning his gaze to me.

"Bye!" I yelled back as Emmett ran through the door.

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. Well as quiet as you can get in my family. I didn't really pay attention to their little conversations.

Our house was much like our old one. It was a big white mansion. It seemed to be a bit smaller than the other one, though. I ran into the house, using the key Daddy had given me. The house was already fully furnished and very nice.

"I call the room with the biggest closet!" Alice yelled, running upstairs at vampire speed. She was just a blur.

"I call the second biggest!" Rosalie yelled. She was also just a blur.

"Fine! I get third!" I yelled. I ran as fast as I could.

I did find the room with the third biggest closet. It was on the second floor. I guess Alice already knew what rooms each person would get because my room was perfect.

The walls were a cream color with a sit-in window on the wall with the bed. The bed was also cream-colored. There was a chest at the end of the bed along with a cream colored rug. There was a walk-in closet, of course, due to Alice. I think my room was very nice. I had grown out of all the fancy colors and such by the time I was six.

I ran downstairs to see everyone already settled in. Rosalie was cuddled up with Emmett, who was watching TV. Alice was on the computer designing a new outfit. I could hear Edward playing the piano. I was assuming Bella was with him. Nessie was probably outside with Jacob. Carlisle was maybe in his office. I could hear the slam of cupboards in the kitchen where Esme was. The only question was Jasper.

I went back up the stairs, to the third floor where Alice's room was. I swear, climbing these stairs is all the excercise I'll need for the day.

I opened the door to their room as quietly as I possibly could. He was lying on his back on the bed, reading a book up in the air.

"Hello, Carmen," he said.

"Hi, Jazzy!"

"How are you takin' to the new house, darlin'?"

I shrugged, coming into the room fully. "It's okay. Reminds me of home."

He put the book down and sat up. "Glad to hear that."

"What about you?"

He shrugged. "You get used to moving around."

I nodded. "Okay. Well, I was just wondering where you were is all."

"Alright, see you later, Carmen," he said, lying back down.

"Bye, Jazz," I called, shutting the door.

I went to explore the rest of the house, finding everyone's rooms. By the time I went back downstairs, Esme was all ready with lunch.

"Here you go, honey," she said, handing me the plate.

"Thank you!"

****

I laid on the couch, watching the gymnastics tournament on TV. Everyone was out hunting before we started school again on Monday. (It's Saturday) Everyone except Emmett.

When I asked why they were going so early, they said they could never be too careful. That they never know when they might find your la tua cantante. That's singer in Italian. Daddy had taught me Italian and French.

"Emmett's here which means the remote is his," Emmett boomed, taking the remote from me and crossing over me to sit on the other side of the couch. He changed the channel.

"Give me back the remote, Emmett!" I yelled, jumping on him. I grabbed a fistfull of his hair in either hand and began pulling and tugging and jumping on him.

"Car-men! St-op! Wh-at i-is you-r pro-blem? Here!"

He threw the remote ot my side of the couch. I sat back down, and changed the channel back. I hadn't missed the good part.

"Shows what happens when you try to change the channel while Carmen is watching gymnastics," I said happily.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. You really like this stuff, huh?"

I nodded. "Yep! I can do most of the stunts that don't require any special equipment."

To demonstrate, I got up and did some cartwheels and tumbles. Then I got up on the couch and did a back flip into the air, landing on my feet perfectly.

"Maybe we should sign you up," he suggested nonchalantly.

"Omigosh! That would be so great! I would love that!"

Then the family just walked through the door.

"Why do you want to do gymnastics?" Rosalie asked.

I demonstrated my tricks, adding some extra flips.

"She's very good," Mom commented to Daddy.

"There a gym close by here," Alice said, her eyes slightly glazed over. "She'll get in." Then she burst out laughing.

"Alice?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, Jazzy. It's just . . . Carlisle and Carmen will go tomorrow to check it out. It'll be fine. Just . . ." She started laughing again, before running upstairs at human speed.

I will never understand Alice.

* * *

**AN**

**Okay, here's the next chapter. It was mostly a filler chapter, but the next chapter should be funny. You'll get much more of Carmen's personality. So review and you'll get a preview! Also, I'll update faster!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Win

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 8: Carmen POV**

Daddy and I entered the center where Alice had said the gymnastics was. There was a woman sitting at the front desk with wavy blond hair. She didn't look up when we approached the desk.

"How may I," she looked up directly at my dad, "_help_ you?"

She put on a seductive smile. It would have worked with any other man, but my dad was happily married. I know what Alice meant now that we were going to have fun. I smiled devilishly to myself. I guess I might as well humor Alice.

I tugged on my father's hand. The woman at the desk seemed to acknowledge me for the first time. She scowled at me until she saw my dad's face of love for his daughter. I had her right where I wanted her.

My father bent down. I whispered in his ear my plan. He nodded and grinned.

"Hello, I'm here to enroll my daughter for gymnastics," he said to the blond.

"Of course," she said. "How old is she?"

"She's ten."

"Okay."

She started typing on the computer keyboard in front of her. I thought I saw her hit the delete button.

"The class has started, but you're in luck. We have one spot open."

"That's perfect. We'll take it."

"Okay. If you could fill out these papers, Mister . . ."

"Cullen, Carlisle Cullen."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen."

She handed him the papers while still batting her eye lashes, trying to flirt. I stayed the counter, giving her the evil eye. When she thought my dad was too far away to hear us, she glared at me.

"Look little girl, it's obvious your daddy likes me," she said menacingly. "You won't be Daddy's Little Girl anymore, so you better get used to sharing."

I smirked at her. "My father is happily married with eight adopted children. He would never, _could_ never fall for a slut like you."

"Why are they adopted?" she asked.

"Because he likes helping people. He's a surgeon," I told her proudly.

"What? Your mommy can't have kids? I could give him kids." She eyed my dad sitting down filling out the papers at human speed.

"Back off," I said menacingly. "My dad's not interested in you, and he never will be. My mom and him are soul mates."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Soul mates aren't real."

"There are a lot of real things that you would never have even dreamed of. Trust me."

"Whatever. Are you done, sir?" she asked, looking up and trying to smile like an angel.

I looked to my side to see my dad standing next to me. He was giving her a dazzling smile. She looked momentarily dazed. She shot me an "I told you so" look before smiling seductively again at my dad.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," Daddy said.

"Here is the list for items she'll need and other information. If have any questions, you can just call the number below. That's the number of the coach."

He nodded. "Thank you again."

"Goodbye. Have a nice day."

We started walking out. I saw him looking at a scrap of paper with a number on it. It had the woman's name on it, and "Call me" in huge letters. He looked back at the receptionist who winked at him. I nearly gagged. He threw the piece of paper away in the trash bin right before the door. I glanced back at the woman who's mouth was dropped open. I sent her the same look she had given me with a smirk and a wink.

* * *

I was so excited. Today was the first day of my first gymnastics class. We had gone out, and bought all of the supplies I would need and my outfit. Alice was so excited because it gave her a good excuse to go shopping. Bella was dreading it, but went for me.

"Now you have your phone?" Edward asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Father," I answered sarcastically.

I don't know why I agreed to let my brothers, of all people, drive me to my first gymnastics practice. They were so protective of me, it was was scary. I was getting really annoyed with them for treating me like a child when I most definitely was not.

We pulled into a parking space. I grabbed my duffel bag, and jumped out of the car. The receptionist was there today.

"Hello," I said with a smirk.

She scowled at me. "Great, you're back."

"Yep. I'm here with my brothers."

She perked up. "Brothers?"

I rolled my eyes. "They have girlfriends."

"I can change that." She sat up straighter as my brothers arrived to the counter.

"Hello," Edward said. "Can you please direct us to the gymnastics room?"

She stared at him with her mouth open slightly.

"You should keep your mouth closed," I said. "You may catch flies."

Emmett snickered and high-fived me.

"I-it's th-that w-way," she stuttered.

"Thank you."

We walked in the direction she pointed at. There were double doors like you would see in a school gym. I pushed it open to reveal a real gym. It was like what I've seen on TV except less professional.

"How may I help you?" a woman with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a jumpsuit asked.

"We're here for the first day of gymnastics," Jasper said.

"For you or your sister?" she said said jokingly.

"It's for me," I spoke.

"Well, hi there. What's your name?"

"Carmen Cullen."

"Okay, Carmen." She checked her clipboard. "Ah! I see your name. I'll show you around since this is your first time. You gentlemen may stay and observe if you'd like."

I shook my head no at them.

"It's alright," Emmett said. "We'll pick her up later."

"Okay then. Come on, Carmen."

I followed the woman, who's name turned out to be Miss Crane, to the locker room. I was beside a girl named Jasmine Davien.

"You'll come here when you arrive - no need to wait for me - and change," Miss Crane instructed. "Then you'll come out, and do some warm-ups on your own time. When everyone arrives, we'll start."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't you change, and then come out? I'll show you from there."

I nodded again. Alice had bought me a Shawn Johnson, light purple - one side tank-top and the other double spaghetti-strapped - leotard with a matching ponytail holder for my hair. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out. There were several girls walking in the locker room and a few walking out.

Miss Crane was directing some girls sitting down in front of her. They were already changed. I silently joined the group and listened in.

"Now you'll do some stretches to get your muscles warm, and then we'll start."

The first day was pretty easy. Most of the girls already knew each other. I saw my brothers watching in the corner. Why, oh why, did they come to observe? They said they were leaving. This was the most unfair thing in the world. They couldn't trust me for one second.

"Who are the cuties in the corner over there?" I heard a blond girl next to me whisper to a girl with black hair.

The black haired girl shrugged. "I have no idea. But they are pretty cute."

I decided not to tell anyone those were my brothers. I know they would try to be friends with me to get to them. It was just better this way.

"Okay, now I want you do some individual work with a partner," Miss Crane said.

_Get out of here,_ I thought-yelled at Edward. _Everyone is noticing you._

Edward shrugged. I glared at him, but went to my stuff.

I started with stretches that I had seen on TV. They weren't too elaborate, but not too simple. Then I did some twirls and flips to warm-up. I went up to a girl I hadn't heard talking about my brothers to ask if she wanted to be partners.

Just as I got there, she tried to go from a cartwheel to a backflip. I was able to get that trick, but it took some work. She fell on her first try. I went over to her. She was a shoulder length brunette with bangs.

"You did good," I said, sitting down with her cross-legged.

"That was terrible," she said.

I shook my head. "Is it your first time?"

"No, I've done it before, but I haven't mastered it."

I nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. It took me forever to get that move. I saw it and just had to try it. I'm a stubborn person, though. If I couldn't get it, I would keep trying until I did."

"You know how to do this?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded, laughing. "Yeah. I can show you if you'd like."

She nodded.

I got up, and went into the cartwheel, then did the flip. It was a piece of cake.

"That was amazing," she said, clapping.

I took a bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"I'm Jasmine," she said, sticking out her hand.

I shook it. "Carmen. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too. Can you show me how to do it?"

I nodded. Teaching her was pretty easy. She caught on very fast.

"That's all for today, girls," Miss Crane said. "Hope you have a good day. You can wait in the lobby for your parents."

Jasmine and I walked to the locker room.

"I mean, why do they call it a locker room if it has no lockers?" she asked. I laughed. "I'm serious! It's so messed up!"

"I think it's because in school, they call the place you change the locker room," I said.

She nodded. "That could be it."

We went into the little cubicle we used to change. It was open at the top, so it was easy to talk to her. I found we both love to shop, she has a little sister who annoys the heck out of her, and she loves parties.

I laughed at that one. "You and my sister Alice would get along so well it's scary."

She laughed, too. We exited the changing/locker room.

"Hey, Edward, Jasper, Emmett," I greeted them when we were in the lobby.

"These are your brothers?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"The same ones you told me about?"

I nodded again. "Yep."

"Why?"

I laughed. "I love them, but everything I said was true."

"I can see why all the girls were ogling them today."

"Yeah, I guess. It gets kind of annoying after a while."

She nodded. "I could only imagine how you must feel."

I shrugged. "You get used it. Hey, you wanna come over some time?"

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to meet your family. They seem so cool."

"They are. A bit crazy, but they're great."

"I'll ask my mom," she said.

"Okay, cool. I'll see you later, Jasmine."

"Bye, Carmen," she called.

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! Kisses from the Cullen boys! If you are not into that, from the wolf pack! I run with the hybrids, though! Review!**

**I updated because I was SO bored. I don't know, I just was. AND it's Saturday. I'm so lame. I have nothing to do on a freakin' Saturday. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	9. Chapter 9: Growing Up

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 9: Carmen POV (Carmen is now 11. Time flies in Fanfictions, doesn't it?)**

I had to admit that Alaska was turning out to be pretty good. I was so used to it after a few months, and now with a year out of the way, I was having fun. I felt at home, and my family was still the same. I don't know why I thought anything would change. Unfortunately for me, something did: Me.

"Carmen," Edward said.

"Go away," I said, though it was muffled because of my pillow.

"Carmen, what's wrong?"

I groaned. Nowadays, I just wanted my privacy. Then Edward had to barge in all of the time, talking to me and giving me crap. I love him, don't get me wrong, but he is really turning into a pain.

"Carmen!" he reprimanded sharply.

"Edward, nothing is wrong," I turned to face him, "Can't a girl just get some privacy?"

"Well, you've just been acting so strange lately. If it's because of the move, we can always go back and visit. You know, Jacob will be going back in a few days to visit anyway, so you could go with him, and-"

"Stop! It's not that! I just want to not be bothered."

"Oh, well, okay, but you can always talk to me, and-"

Now, I nearly shrieked in frustration.

"Edward, stop. Just stop."

"I'm sorry. I just - it's okay, Carmen. Really, it is. I'm fine with it. Just tell me if you need anything. Oh! And Emmett wants to know when you'll be coming out of your room, and stop acting like a hermit crab."

"No, I don't!" Emmett shouted from downstairs. "Don't listen to him! It's _him_ that wants to know that, Carmen!"

Emmett was the only one who was giving me privacy besides my sisters. They seemed to know what was going on even when I didn't. It was annoying, but at least they would leave me alone. I still loved to go shopping with Alice, though. The only time I seemed to be completely at ease is at school with my friends or at gymnastics with Jasmine, who went to my school.

"Carmen, what's wrong?" Edward asked me again.

"Nothing!" My voice came out louder than I meant and harsher.

"Carmen, you don't have to get angry."

I got up, and started jumping on my bed with my pillow in hand.

"Carmen, stop hopping on the bed," he said.

"I'm not hopping, I'm jumping."

"Carmen," he warned.

"Edward," I said in the same tone of voice.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"That."

"What?" I asked again, looking around.

"That!" he nearly shouted, getting frustrated.

I looked backwards, still jumping.

"Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What are you doing?"

"Jumping on the bed," I answered.

"Oh, I see what you're doing," he said with a knowing tone and look.

"Exactly. So does everyone else in the house as well as me."

"Stop mocking me, Carmen."

I stopped jumping. "I'm not mocking you. I'm simply answering your questions in a sarcastic way. In other words, I'm being a smart-alec." I started jumping again.

"Well, then stop it."

I stopped. "It?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Carmen, stop this instant!" he yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" I shouted back. "Stop checking on me! I don't need your help! Quit treating me like a child!"

"When you stop acting like a child, I'll stop treating you like a child," he said calmly.

"When you treat me like an adult, I'll act like one," I said in the same manner.

He threw his hands up, his tone getting angry. "Carmen, you are acting like a such a - "

He put his hands down, his face taking on a calm stature.

"A what? A bitch? Go ahead and say it, Edward! I don't care. Just... get out of my room! Get out! Leave!"

"What happened to that sweet little girl who was here a year ago? The one that I know and love?"

"She grew up!" I yelled, unable to control my voice.

"Carmen . . ." he started.

I threw my pillow at him.

"Get out!" I yelled again.

He left this time. I threw myself back onto my bed. I was tired and I felt like crap. I only wore sweatshirts and jeans now, but for some reason Alice didn't mind.

"Carmen!" Alice called.

I got up and went to her room.

"We're going shopping!" she squealed.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Rose and I will help you."

We went out of the car without any words spoken between Edward and I. I did, however, say hi to Emmett and Jasper, completely ignoring Edward. It made me feel better.

"Carmen, you could have just told us all of this," Rosalie said once we got to the mall.

"I don't want to grow up," I said.

I got out of the car, following them inside. We entered the store _Forever 21,_ my favorite store.

"Carmen, you don't have to grow up, but your body _is_ changing," Alice said, going through a clothes rack.

"The guys will make fun of me, especially Emmett," I told her.

"First, the guys would never do that," Rosalie said. "Sure, it's been awhile since they've had to deal with this stuff - "

"Actually, never," Alice interjected.

"- but they love you, and they would never do that. Plus, if any of them, especially Emmett, even dare say anything about you I will happily burn it off."

I giggled, looking through another rack.

"First, you need bras," Alice concluded. "Then, you need a whole new wardrobe."

"My clothes won't fit anymore?" I asked, nearly panicking.

"Not all of them," Rose replied. "But, maybe. You know Alice doesn't care; she just likes to shop."

I nodded in agreement. "Oh, well, yeah. Plus, most of these clothes won't fit me."

"Take off your sweatshirt," Alice commanded me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we need to measure you," she said in a "duh" tone.

I grimaced, but took it off willingly.

"Okay, this should fit you," she said, thrusting some bras into my arms. She turned me in the direction of the dressing rooms.

By the time we were done, I had more bras than I would ever need, new dresses, some skinny jeans, a couple of sweaters, and some converse.

"Can we go to Aeropostale?" I asked.

"No way," Alice protested.

"Why not?"

"Because everyone has Aeropostale and Abercrombie stuff. It's so predictable. Why would you want to go with the crowd?"

"Alice, at her age, it's everything to fit in," Rosalie explained.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Being 11 is difficult. She's an early bloomer," Rose tried again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Can we at least get some food?" I cut in. Right on cue, my stomach growled.

"Sure, sure," Alice said.

"Oh no," Rosalie moaned. "You're turning into the dog."

"Shut up, Rose."

We walked to the food court. Of course they didn't get anything, but I got some fries and a burger. Then I got the ice cream/yogurt vanilla-chocolate swirl.

"Hi," I said, as I got to the counter.

They guy behind it was a teenage boy with greasy hair and a lot of acne.

"Hello," he said in a way was probably supposed to a seductive way. "What can I help you with?"

"I want . . . a vanilla-chocolate yogurt," I said.

"Would you like a churro with that?" he asked, his eyes never leaving my chest.

I crossed my arms, and leaned down on the counter. "No, I don't."

"Okay, that will be . . . $3.27," he said.

I took out my wallet and handed him the money. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. Pervert.

"What is his problem?" I asked my sisters when I sat down.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, eyeing my food with distaste.

"That guy." I pointed out the guy back at the counter.

Alice shrugged. "He likes you."

"He's like 15! I'm only 11!"

"Well, with a body like yours . . ." Rosalie trailed off.

"You could pass for a small 14 year old or a 13 year old at least," Alice finished.

I wrinkled my nose. That's just gross . . . and wrong.

"Word of agreement: we don't tell the guys any of this," Rosalie said.

Alice and I both nodded. "Agreed."

When we got home, I had my sweatshirt wrapped around my waist, my white shirt with the words "Love Makes The World Go Round" in pink showing. I had multiple bags in either hand.

"Hi, guys," I greeted them, over my previous bad mood.

"Hey, Tinker Bell," Emmett said, using his nickname for me.

"Hi, Em, Jazz . . . Edward." I was still a little pissed at him.

"Hi, Carmen," Edward said. "Glad to see you talking to me now."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get used to it."

Emmett boomed laughter at my comment. I rolled my eyes again. Emmett was way too silly.

* * *

**AN**

**Here is the next chapter! So Carmen started puberty! Will her and Edward ever get along? Maybe. Only time will tell . . . and me. Muw ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	10. Chapter 10: Party

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt. We made it to the lucky 10! Whoo Hoo! Extra long chapter just for YOU!**

**The pictures are on my profile.**

**Chapter 10: Carmen POV (Carmen is 12)**

"Hey, Carmen," Jasmine greeted me as I opened the door.

I grinned. I loved it when Jasmine came over. When she first came over, it was a disaster in my mind, but she had said she loved my family. Now, it was like this was her second home. She came over all the time, and even had some clothes in my closet.

"Hey, Jasmine," I said. "Come on in."

I let her in the house, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Jasmine," Emmett boomed from the living room.

"Hey, Em!" she called. "Is he playing video games?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just like he always is."

"Where's Jasper?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "If Alice didn't like you so much, she would positively kill you for having a crush on Jazz."

She shrugged. "I can't help it. There's just... something about him," she said dreamily. "Plus, he's my hero."

Jasmine had a crush on Jasper ever since he saved her from the microwave that exploded. Emmett had been trying to make something for me, but it was an epic fail. Plus, she loved that their names were similar, even their nicknames: Jaz and Jazz.

"He's with Edward, I think," I answered. "Or he's with Nessie. I think the two of them had to do something."

"Maybe they're having a secret affair," she mused.

"Jasmine!" I yelled, laughing.

Jasmine thought life was a soap opera. She was always thinking of different things that could never happen in real life. I tried telling her that several times, but she just shrugged and said that "there's always a possibility. There are a lot of things in life we don't know about." Ever since then I wanted to tell her about my family's secret, but I couldn't. It was too dangerous, no matter how close we are.

"What?" she said innocently, a slight blush on her cheeks. "It could happen."

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wasn't there a reason you were here?"

"Oh yeah! Alice wanted us for models, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Models. Come on. Her and Rose are in her room."

We went up the stairs, towards Alice's room where she told me to go when Jasmine came. I knocked on the door. I knew how upset she got when people came in when she wasn't ready. She had told me that she wanted to make it as authentic as possible.

"Come in," she called through the door.

I opened it. "Jasmine is here."

"Oh, hey, Carmen," she said, suddenly appearing in front of us. "Hey, Jasmine."

"Hi, Alice," Jasmine said, that same blush creeping up on her. If only she knew that Alice, and probably Jasper, could hear everything she just said.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, grinning. Oh she definitely heard what Jasmine said. She was probably laughing her brains out with Rosalie in her room, too.

"Yeah, we're ready," I replied.

We walked into the room, which was very authentic. She had the little circle stand for us to stand on when she was measuring. She even had the three mirrors set up in front of it. Rosalie was sitting in a chair, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey, girls," she greeted us.

"Hey, Rose," we both said at the same time.

"Okay," Alice said, all business. "There are 2 dresses in my closet. You'll know which ones because it's the first hanger. I put your names on it, the ones I want you to try on. I'm aware you girls have a party you're going to for this girl at your school?"

Jasmine and I nodded.

"Okay, so, these dresses are for the party. I really made these especially for you, so I hope you like them. You can change in the closet."

I led Jasmine to Alice's closet. She wasn't surprised because we had spent hours in Alice's closet, but her mouth still dropped open. My mouth used to do that, too, but when you have to live with her you get used to it.

Just like Alice had said, there were 2 dresses on hangers right at the front of her closet. One was a strapless midnight blue dress with a equal color sash across the middle. The other was a strapless black dress with a black bow at the back.

"I call the black dress!" Jasmine shouted, running towards the black one.

On the blue one, there was a little sticky note saying "_Carmen_".

"Jasmine, it _is_ yours," I said with a slight laugh.

I turned from my dress to see Jasmine in hers. She twirled in it.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful, Jaz," I said. She really did. Dresses just seemed to fit her. She had the kind of body that fit everything she wore. Jasmine would look great in anything.

"Try on yours," she said, grinning.

When I put it on, I looked down at it. It was perfect.

"Now, how do _I_ look?" I asked Jasmine.

"Beautiful, like always," she said.

We walked out of the closet together. Alice and Rosalie analyzed us, one hand on their chins and the other on their elbow.

"You girls look ah-mazing!" Alice squealed finally.

"I have to agree," Rosalie said. "Carmen, stand on the platform so I can measure you."

I got up there, looking at myself in the three-way mirror. Jasmine was right; I looked really good. I couldn't wait for this party. Katelyn would be so jealous. Katelyn was the girl whose party Jasmine and I were going to. She thought she was better than everyone else at the school just because she knew everyone and everyone knew her. She was friends with all of the "popular" kids. I hated her, and she hated me. Typical middle school girl rivalry.

"It's good," Rosalie declared. "Jasmine, you're next."

"Okay," Jasmine said, taking my place on the platform.

"Carmen, go change," Alice demanded. "We don't want to mess up your party before Saturday, now, do we?"

"No, Alice, no way," I answered automatically.

"Kay, then go change."

I rolled my eyes, but went into the closet to change.

* * *

"Party, party, party," Jasmine chanted while at my house on the day of Katelyn's party.

I laughed, slipping on my shoes.

"Seriously, though, this is going to be the best party ever!" She pumped her fists in the air, and fell back onto my bed.

I laughed again, shaking my head. "Katelyn won't know what hit her."

"That's for sure!"

I checked myself in my full length mirror. No doubt my family would want to take endless pictures. I bet they were just waiting at the end of the stairs to ambush me. That's the Cullens for you, I guess.

"You ready?" I asked reluctantly.

"Are they going to take pictures?" she asked.

I nodded. She grimaced. Jasmine may like soap operas and drama, but she hated pictures.

She sighed. "Well, I guess we should just get this over with?"

"Probably."

We hooked arms, and went downstairs. A flash went off. I half-smiled and shook my head.

"You guys done, yet?" I asked.

"Nope," came Alice's voice.

I sighed, and we went down the stairs, trying to ignore the flashes and clicks.

Jasmine and I finally made it to the door where we actually smiled for a few pictures. We even did a few poses.

"Jasper, are you driving us?" I asked when they snapped the last picture.

"Yeah, let's go," he said.

We got in Alice's Porsche-she insisted to go for flashy and rich-and made our way to Katelyn's house. I don't know why I was expecting a giant mansion, but I was. Instead, I got a probably two-story house. It was nice, no doubt about it, but I was used to mansions and flashy- to quote Alice. It was a nice house, though, unfortunately.

"Big difference from your house, huh?" Jasmine spoke.

I nodded silently. "Let's go."

We got out of the car, walking up to the house. I rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened to reveal Katelyn with her wavy blond hair. Her hair, however, was nowhere near as beautiful as Rosalie's. Dad had once told me she wasn't a real blond when he came to pick me up from school.

"Oh, hello, Carmen, Jasmine," she said. "It was nice of you to come."

Then she opened the door fully to reveal her spaghetti strap, red dress.

"I love your dresses," she complimented.

I flashed her a fake smile. "Love yours."

"Come in, please," she said.

"Bye, Jasper, " I said to my brother.

He smiled slightly. "Bye, Carmen. Just call me when you want me to pick you girls up."

I nodded. "Kay."

I went inside with Jasmine. The party seemed to just be getting started. There were a few girls there and a couple of guys. Even the new guy, Andrew, was here.

"Hey, Jonny!" Jasmine called to Johnathan, my best guy friend.

He came over to us.

"Hey, Jasmine," he said, giving us each a hug. "Hey, Carmen."

"Hey, Johnny," I said.

"This party is really lame," he commented.

"Yeah," I agreed.

There was an awkward silence that passed quickly because the music started blasting. Then more people came into the living room where the party was being held.

"Okay, let's really start this party," Katelyn yelled.

People started dancing and talking loudly, trying to be heard over the music. I talked with Jonny and Jasmine mostly, just saying hi to anyone that passed by me who I knew. I went to get some punch when I saw the new kid standing around, swishing his cup of punch.

"Hey," I said while reaching for a cup.

He looked up at me. "Hi."

"I'm Carmen," I said, sticking out my hand that was not holding a cup.

"Andrew." He shook my hand.

"I know."

"Everyone knows, don't they?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. You always know the new kids."

He laughed, too. "Yeah, yeah, I guess you do."

"You enjoying the party?" I asked, hoping to make conversation.

He shrugged. "It's alright. No one's really talked to me besides you and the girl that invited me here."

I nodded in understanding. "Katelyn."

"Yeah, that's her."

It figures as much. Katelyn was always after any cute guy in our grade. She was, in other words, a slut. I could see Andrew was handsome now that I could really get a look at him. He had short red hair and was wearing jeans and a tee. He was very handsome.

"What?" he asked.

I realized I had been staring. I blushed, looking away.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Just, Katelyn thinks you're cute which is why she invited you."

I turned my head back to see him smiling.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he said. "What do you think?"

"I think you're handsome for a boy," I answered truthfully. "Though, if you met my brothers, your ego and self-esteem would be shattered. Even a boy would call them handsome... or even beautiful."

He chuckled. "I see. So, Carmen, would you like to dance?"

Just on cue, the music turned slow. I could feel a blush creeping up already. I had never danced with a boy before, besides when I would stand on Seth's toes when I was four or five and he would spin me around. Or when Emmett would pick me up and twirl me. The closest I had ever come to dancing to a slow dance with someone was with Edward. He played a piece on the CD player and taught me how to dance. It was fun, but he's my brother. This was with a real boy.

"S-sure," I stuttered.

He stuck out his hand, and led me onto the dance floor. I could see some people leaving, while others that had boyfriends were swaying to the music. Some were dancing with their crushes.

I wrapped my arms around Andrew's neck, his arms placed gently on my hips. I could tell he didn't know what he was doing.

"Here, let me lead," I offered.

He just nodded, his cheeks turning a slight pink. I started doing what Edward taught me. Left, right, front, back, left, right, front, back.

"You can lead now if you want," I said.

"It's fine. You're doing a good job, actually. This is my first time dancing with a girl."

I nodded. "Yeah, me too. I mean, with a boy. My brother taught me those moves."

"The basic," he said, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, the basic."

There was a comfortable silence between us. We were just staring into each others eyes. His eyes were a dull shade of blue; dull, but very cute with his red hair. I suddenly wondered what he was thinking. My entire family had always told me that I had the brightest, most beautiful shade of green eyes. I didn't really believe them, but they were usually right. I always trusted my family, and went by them. Even my brothers, who could be a bit overprotective. They were my everything. **AN: Remember this for future chapters**

"Excuse me," a girl's voice said.

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Katelyn there, seeming to be very upset.

"May I dance with Andrew?" she asked, her voice sounding so sugary sweet it was sickening.

"Sure," Andrew answered, seeming to be reluctant. I was too. I liked Andrew. I can't believe I had a crush, a guy I really liked.

I stepped away from him, letting Katelyn take my spot. Somehow, they didn't look good together. Her hair was blond, and it seemed to contrast wrong with his red hair. Maybe I was just jealous...

I walked back over to the food table. I noticed Johnny and Jasmine dancing. I knew they would get together soon. She pushed his skater boy, blond hair out of his face. They were so adorable together.

I leaned against the table. I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was nine o'clock. I can't believe how the time has passed. I looked back over to Andrew and Katelyn. His eyes locked with mine. I could tell he wasn't enjoying himself. My phone rang in the middle of my sigh. I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Carmen has a boyfriend, Carmen has a boyfriend," Alice's voice chanted through the phone. It sounded like Rosalie, too.

"I do not!" I nearly shouted at them.

Their laughter chimed through. "Not yet, anyway," Alice said. "So, who is he?"

"His name is Andrew."

"It fits so well to him," she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. Then I looked at Andrew again, who was still dancing with Katelyn. However, the song was no longer slow and they were really dancing.

I was about to sigh again when, "Carmen Jamie Cullen, don't you dare sigh."

I laughed. "Okay, I won't," I agreed. "Was there a reason for calling me, Alice?"

"No, just wanted to taunt you. Bye!" She hung up before I could even say anything.

"Hey, Carmen," Jasmine said, Johnny in tow.

"I see you two are together," I taunted her.

She rolled her eyes. "No matter who I go out with, Jasper will always have my heart," she sighed while pressing her hand to her heart.

Now it was my time to roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said.

She laughed.

"Who's Jasper?" Johnathan asked.

The expression on his face was so hilarious. Jasmine and I, both, burst out laughing.

I did get to say good-bye to Andrew before I left. Then Jasper came to pick me and Jasmine, who was spending the night at my house, at about 12 o'clock midnight. We introduced him to Johnny, explaining that Jasmine had a crush on my brother. He understood, but Jasper told me later that he was a bit jealous because of how good-looking he was. I burst out laughing then, and couldn't stop until Jasper calmed me down.

Over all, the party was fun besides the fact that Katelyn stole my soon-to-be boyfriend. I know he was going to be my boyfriend and soon. Especially if Alice had anything to do with it.

* * *

**AN**

**3,119 words including the AN! Just for you, readers and reviewers! You guys rock my crazy sox! Now review again for the 10TH CHAPTER! WHOO HOO!**

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!**


	11. Chapter 11: Crushed

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 11: Carmen's POV**

I approached my sister nervously. I wasn't exactly sure how to ask this.

"Yes, I will help you, Carmen," she said, not glancing up from the magazine she was flipping through.

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice," I said.

"So, Andrew, right?" she asked, putting down her magazine and smirking.

"Yeah, that's him," I answered.

"Come on," she said, standing up. "We'll go pick out an outfit that will blow him away completely. Promise."

I followed her to my room, ready to search my closet endlessly. We opened my closet, Alice stepping in and analyzing it.

"You should have a classic look," she concluded, turning to me. "I'm thinking jeans, a blouse, and some cute shoes."

I nodded, going along with whatever she thought would impress him.

She nodded. "Yeah, that would work."

Eventually we settled on black skinny jeans, black flats, and a short-sleeve black shirt with a gray vest over it. For accessories, I had a silver bracelet on either hand, hoop earings, and a sliver necklace.

"I love it, Alice," I gushed.

"I love it, too! If Andrew doesn't fall for you immediately in this, then he must be gay."

I laughed at that.

So on Monday, I wore that outfit, ready to impress Andrew. Unfortuantely, I had no classes with him except for Gym and Lunch.

"Hey, Andrew," I greeted him.

"Hey, Carmen," he said with a grin.

"What's up?" I asked, trying not to let my face show my disapointment. He should have at least paused before he saw me.

"Nothing much. Still sitting alone."

"Mind if I join you?" I flirted.

He grinned. "Not at all."

I sat down with my tray.

"So..."

"So..." I copied him.

"I... um. I like your outfit. It suits you."

My eye brows furrowed. _Suits me?_ He should have said it looked nice. Maybe I need to rethink this plan... and this outfit. Just as I was about to ask my bold question, my phone rang.

"Hello, Alice," I greeted. "You know this is kind of against the rules, right?"

"Don't ask him if he's interested," she all but shouted at me.

"Why?" I asked, turning away from Andrew.

"Because! He sees you as a little kid. He's fourteen!"

"Really?" I asked, trying not to use any words that would indicate we're talking about him.

"Yes! He knows you're young because he's heard people mention you in the halls. By the way, why didn't I know my baby sister was popular?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because A: it never came up, and B: it's not relevant. But anyway, so I shouldn't say anything?"

"No! Don't at all! He doesn't like you. It would end with you embarrassing yourself which I will not allow to happen. Aren't you so happy to have a psychic as a sister?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Okay, thanks, Al."

"Bye, Carmen!" She hung up.

I sighed. There goes my chance. My age, once again, ruins something in my life. Did I mention I was 12 in the eigth grade? No? Figures. In my original state, we went to school earlier meaning I was one year younger than everyone else in my grade. While people in 8th grade turned 14, I turned 13. It kind of sucked.

I turned back in my chair to face Andrew only to find him sucking face with Katelyn who had just turned 14 on Saturday. They pulled away, her smiling and him grinning like an idiot.

"I'll see you later," she whispered before walking away.

He stared after her. I could only guess where his eyes were (note the sarcasm).

"You done?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, Carmen," he said, turning back to face me. "You were saying."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'll see you later, Andrew."

"Kay."

I walked back over to my usual table.

"Hey, Jasmine, Johnathan," I greeted my best friends while sitting down.

"How'd it go?" Jasmine asked.

"Bad. It went horribly wrong. He likes Katelyn."

They both gasped.

"How could he like that whore?" Johnny asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I really thought we clicked at the party."

"I did, too," Jasmine said. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "They were just making-out over there while I was on the phone with Alice."

"I should - " Jasmine began.

"No!" I interrupted. "Jaz, I don't even know if he really likes me. He probably just sees me as a little kid, a sister."

"Sorry you had to waste your first real dance with a jerk like that," she apologized.

I half-smiled at her. Too be honest, I was too. I wished I could have used it on a guy that actually liked me. I guess life just isn't fair sometimes.

"So what are you doing for your 13th birthday?" Johnny asked.

I grinned. "A party. Alice and Rose have already started planning it. I'm going to invite a bunch of people. Plus, I have some family friends and other friends from my old home coming, too."

"I better be on the guest list," Jasmine said.

"You two are the first ones," I replied. "It's going to be real great."

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry it's short, but it was mostly a filler. I needed this to happen in order to move on to the next chapter which will have a dedicatation to someone. Review!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	12. Chapter 12: War

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Dedication to lily-julie! She gave me the idea for this chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter 12: Carmen POV**

I followed my Mom around, whining while she prepared for her hunting trip.

"Mom!" I whined. "Do you _have_ to go?"

"I'm sorry, baby," she said, smiling at me apologetically. "Alice is insisting us girls have a hunting trip together. I know you want us to stay, but consider the bonding you'll get to do with the boys."

I looked back at my father and three brothers.

"Please don't go," I begged again.

"Carmen, it'll be fine." She kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, Angel. Have fun."

She was gone. I sighed, and turned back to face the boys. I pouted, upset. It's not like I didn't love them, but I felt as if I was being smothered sometimes. I didn't really get along with them too much anymore, except for Emmett who had the good sense to avoid me.

"What do you want to do, darling?" Jasper said.

He had barely finished his sentence before I was heading upstairs to my room. My plan: avoid them until the girls got home. Or maybe go to the mall. I could plan my party, call Jasmine and hang out with her; the possibilities were endless now that I thought about it.

I sat on my bed, planning my routine for gymnastics. I was going to enter the competition, so I needed to something to "WOW" the judges. Hopefully, it would work. I also needed to plan my Christmas presents for my family. I wanted to get them something special. Something to represent them.

"Carmen!" Daddy called.

"Yeah?" I said in normal volume.

"Are you okay?" he called back.

"I'm fine." I tried not to let the frustration seep into my voice.

"Are you sure? If we did something to upset you, I'm really sorry, Princess."

I sighed and got up to go downstairs. He wouldn't leave me alone any other way.

"Are you okay?" he asked once I got downstairs.

"I'm fine, Dad," I said, this time letting the annoyance seep in.

"Carmen, I know these times are hard for you, so if there's anything - "

"La la la! Dad, stop. Please. I don't want an anatomy lesson from you or whatever it's called. I'm fine."

"Okay, but - "

He stopped. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Carmen, have you...?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you started your... period?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, why?"

"Because... you just did."

My eyes widened. Then I turned around and walked upstairs without saying a word. Too bad none of the girls in my family had to deal with this. Otherwise I could have found some pads, but _no_; I just _had_ to live with vampires.

"Carmen, come here," Dad called.

I took a deep breath and went back downstairs.

"Um... are you okay?"

I didn't answer because I knew that if I did I would blow up. I would start screaming and yelling and saying things I didn't mean, or did mean but never wanted to say them out loud.

"Um... yeah, I'm fine," I said finally. "Just... leave me alone, okay?"

He nodded. "Do you want me to... go to the... mall and... get you some..."

"Sure. Whatever."

He nodded again, and left out the door, walking swiftly as ever. Suddenly I realized my mistake.

"Carmen, are you bleeding?" Jasper asked, walking into the room.

"No!" I answered quickly. "Just go! I don't want you here."

Then I felt bad for blowing up at him, yet happy for speaking my mind.

"It's... okay?" he stated, it coming out as a question. "I'll just go somewhere for now."

He left the room. Now I was alone with... oh gosh.

"Carmen!" Emmett yelled.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back.

I stomped upstairs. It was bad enough to leave in a family of vampires who have super smell to smell the blood, but when my period does happen it's when only th eboys are home. Stupid life!

I got my phone, and dialed Alice on speed dial. It went to voice mail. I then burst out crying right on the phone.

"Alice! You have to come back! All of you! I need you! Please... pl...ease!" I was sobbing now. "I can't explain. Just come home!"

I hung up, throwing the phone onto my bed. I dried my tears, then went back downstairs. I needed chocolate. That's what girls ate when they were on their... yeah.

"Carmen, I'm really sorry," Emmett said. "I didn't know that you were... yeah."

"It's fine. Is Dad back, yet?"

"No. Jasper just left, mumbling something about 'so many emotions'. By the way, Edward wants you."

I grimaced. "I don't _want_ to talk to him."

"He said you'd say that. So he told me to say that he could help."

"I don't _want_ his help."

"He said you'd say that, too. _So_ he said - "

"I don't care!" I yelled at Emmett.

I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"I - I -" I stuttered.

"It's okay, Carmen," he mumbled, backing away, towards the door, from me. "I'll just - ah... _go_."

He ran out the door. I sighed. I was driving everyone away. Stupid hormones. Stupid period. Stupid girl stuff.

"Carmen!" Edward called.

Just then, Dad walked through the door with some bags in his hand.

"Carmen, I got some pads and some tampons for your gymnastics," he said, looking through the bag. "Hello, Edward." He looked up, and smiled at my brother.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" he asked.

"They left," Edward explained. "Jasper because of Carmen's rapidly changing emotions and Emmett because of Carmen's temper."

Dad nodded. "Of course. Carmen, here."

I took the bag, and then went upstairs. This was perfect.

When I came back downstairs, I only saw Edward by the steps.

"Hi, Edward," I said.

"Carmen, you can stop the act," he said. "I know you're upset that the girls left you here, but you don't have to be mad. We're still family, y'know."

"Yeah, I know, Edward. I just want privacy. Now, if you don't mind, could you please leave me alone?"

"Of course, _Princess_," he sneered.

I glared at him. So he was going to do like that, huh? Well... _two_ can play at this game. And I am very good at it, too.

* * *

**AN**

**Here is the next chapter. It's an Edward vs. Carmen epic battle! I didn't know how to end this chapter at all. This was kind of just a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be Carmen's 13th birthday. The 13th birthday in the 13th chapter. How ironic is that? Well, review, and I'll get the next chapter out faster!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	13. Chapter 13: 13

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Pics on my profile.**

**Chapter 13: Carmen POV (Carmen is turning 13 today)**

I was excited. There was no doubt about it. Today was my 13th birthday. I had invited a lot of people from my school. I even invited Katelyn because Alice had said that it would be nice since she invited me to her birthday party even though we hated each other. I did it, and now I was glad. Everyone would be so shocked about my house, except for Jasmine and Johnny who had already been here.

I put on my white, floral pattern dress and white flats, leaving my hair down. I walked downstairs and posed for the pictures my family was taking.

"My little girl is all grown up!" Mom cried, giving me a hug.

"Mom, I'm only thirteen," I said.

"I know, but you're a teenager!"

"Carmen, we have a surprise for you, but it's not here yet," Daddy said.

I furrowed my eyebrows suspiciously. "...Okay then."

Then the doorbell rang. Edward chuckled, probably at the person's thoughts. The first people here were Jasmine and Johnny, of course, since they already knew the way. The place was soon full. My family stayed out of the way, except to maybe dance. I had invited Andrew, even though he rejected me without knowing, because we had actually become friends. I didn't have a crush on him anymore, which was very good.

I stood by the drinks on the table, just watching my party, and saying hi to people who passed. I had already made my rounds, hanging out with people for a few minutes before being swept up by another person. I noticed Andrew was there next to me, swishing his drink like he had at Katelyn's party.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. I went to answer it. It was Katelyn. I had been wondering when she would show up. She was wearing a pink dress, standing in front of her two "friends" that were her possy.

"Hello, Katelyn," I said.

"Carmen," she greeted. "Can we come in?"

I stepped aside. "Of course."

They entered, all of their jaws dropping. I looked at whatever they were staring at. It turned out it wasn't my huge house or how many people there were. No. It was Seth, my best friend. He had been my best friend since I found out he was a wolf. I wasn't upset that he hadn't imprinted on me, but I knew I would have to approve of the girl he did imprint on.

"Seth!" I yelled, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Carmen."

He put me down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I would never miss your 13th birthday. That's, like, the most important birthday you'll have besides when you hit double digits and your sixteenth.

"Why, hello," Katelyn said, trying to act seductive.

I looked at Seth to make sure he hadn't imprinted. Luckily, he hadn't. Good.

"Seth, let's dance," I said, tugging on his arm.

"Sure, Carmen."

"So, how's life?" I asked him once we were on the dance floor.

"Boring. Everyone misses you."

I smiled. "I miss them, too."

We talked a little bit more, just random things that had nothing to do with anything.

Then I noticed Seth had gone silent, looking to a far corner over my shoulder.

"Seth?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his eyes.

He seemed to snap out of it. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the corner.

I looked over my shoulder to see Hope Robinson. She had to be the most shyest girl in school.

"That's Hope," I replied. "She's really shy. I always tried being her friend, but she's just way too shy. She's really pretty, too. I invited her to be nice because she's one of those people who would rather read a book than talk."

"Oh."

I gasped. "You imprinted?" I whispered.

He smiled sheepishly at me. "I think so."

I grinned, grabbing his arms and leading him over to her.

"Carmen, wait?" he said, it sounding more like a question. "I don't know if I can do this. Especially not if she's as shy as you say she is."

"You'll be fine," I said. "Hey, Hope."

She smiled shyly at me. "Hi, Carmen. Thanks for inviting me. This is a really great party."

_It's about to get better_, I thought.

"This is my friend Seth," I introduced her.

She looked up at him and smiled a real, genuine smile. Her smile was really pretty. It was one of those smiles that made you smile just to see it.

"Hi, Seth," she said.

"Hi, Hope," he said shyly, even more than her.

I rolled my eyes. When he gets to battle a newborn vampire by himself, he's all GO, but when you introduce him to his imprint, he loses his confidence. How ironic. I nudged him gently.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, snapping out of his trance.

She blushed. "I'd love to."

I pulled her back before she went. "Ask him to tell you his secret. Make sure you say 'I want to know your secret', 'kay?"

She nodded. "But why?" she asked.

"Just trust me. You'll thank me for this."

I walked back to my spot at the table, smiling to myself when I saw Seth and Hope dancing together. His eyes caught mine, and I could tell he was thankful.

"Hey, Carmen," a voice came from next to me.

I turned my head, and smiled. "Hi, Andrew. How're you liking the party?"

"It's good. This is some house."

"Yeah. Thanks. My family likes flashy. You get used to it."

He nodded, looking down at his drink that was still swishing. " Sooo..."

"Soooo," I mocked.

"So, Carmen, you're thirteen now."

"Yeah, and?"

"I mean, you're old enough to date, right?"

My eyes narrowed. So he likes me the entire time, but didn't say anything because of my age. Then he goes and kisses my arch-enemy _which_ I told him about.

"I don't know exactly," I answered, carefully choosing my words. "My parents didn't say."

"Well, if you are, I'd like to take you out sometime," he said, smiling at me at with a smile I guess was supposed to "dazzle" me.

"Aren't you going out with Katelyn?" I asked pointedly.

He froze, his eyes widening. "N-no," he stuttered.

I made that face between a smirk and pursed lips that you make when you know someone's lying.

"I mean, I was just waiting for you."

The face disappeared. "Waiting for me is going out with the girl I hate with a passion when I specifically told you I hated her?"

"Uh... no, I'm not going out with her anymore."

"So you're friends with benefits?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yeah! Friends with benefits! That works."

I don't think the last part was meant for me to hear.

"Andrew, I don't want to go out with you. You didn't care about waiting at all."

His eyes widened. "Carmen, I -"

I pressed one finger to his lips. "Andrew. Just don't talk."

_Edward, save me,_ I thought.

"Carmen, I think it's my turn for a dance," Edward suddenly said.

I sighed in relief, following Edward onto the dance floor. We may be at war, but this guy knew how to save a girl.

"Thank you _so_ much, Edward," I said, settling into the sway of the music.

He shrugged. "No big deal. We're at war?"

I blushed slightly. "Well, it seemed like it the other day," I replied going over that day in my head.

He cringed. "Yeah. Th-that was... um... interesting. I'm surprised Alice didn't see it coming. It should have been set in stone, too."

I shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, um... thanks again. Andrew's a jerk and a creep. I think my new name for him is Creeper. Yeah, that works."

Edward chuckled. "I suppose. By the way, how'd you like your surprise?"

I grinned, glancing at Hope and Seth. "I think someone is enjoying my surprise way better than I am."

"It's a shame, though," he said.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled. How is Seth imprinting a bad thing?

"Because she lives here, he lives there. It would never work."

"It has to. Seth can't stay away from his imprint for too long. Besides, it actually works out perfectly."

"How?"

I smirked, happy for once that he was the one confused. "Because Hope is moving to Forks, Washington after the school year ends. It's sad because she was so nice, but her dad got a new job in Seattle but wanted to live somewhere small."

"So they chose Forks," he filled in.

"Exactly. It works. I guess fate really does plan everything perfectly."

Edward nodded. "I guess it does."

He had far away look, his tone dreamy. I wondered what he was thinking. Too bad I'm not a mind reader.

"Yes, too bad you're not," he said, smirking.

I glared playfully at him. "Oh shut up."

By the end of the party, I felt really happy. Everything felt complete in my life. I was so happy for Seth and for Hope. Seth was outgoing and boastful while she was shy and quiet. It was a perfect match. She could (hopefully) bring him down a bit, and he could maybe bring her out of her shell. I wondered how well she would take the whole mythical creatures thing.

When everyone had gone, they came up to me. Hope seemed to be glowing. She looked positively radiant.

"Hey, Hope," I said. "Has he told you, yet?"

"Yeah. I asked him just like you said. I-It's a lot to take in."

I laughed. Seth looked surprised.

"It was you," he accused.

I grinned at him. "The one and only."

His jaw dropped. "I can't believe you used the imprint against me. My own best friend."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, I wanted to make sure she knew. Hope, you can ask me any questions you have. I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks, Carmen."

"I'm gonna take her home," Seth said, moving away from me slowly with his eyes narrowed as if I was a danger to him.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Seth. Bye, Hope."

"Bye, Carmen," she said before being whisked out by Seth, well, more like _dragged_.

"That was fun," Alice said suddenly.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course. That was the best party ever. You really know how to throw one."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Just wait until you graduate."

I was confused. Graduate? If it was anything like this -

"It won't be," Edward cut in. "Trust me. It definitely _will not_."

I was still confused, but whatever makes their world go round.

* * *

**AN**

**Okay. There you go, the next chapter. Sorry for those of you who may have liked Andrew because I like him too even though we didn't get much of him, but there was really no way to fit him in the story. He will pop up again, though. I promise. But you may be mad at me for it... So if you don't mind, REVIEW. I'm updating today because tomorrow I'm going to a party for my mom's friend. So yeah.**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round**


	14. Chapter 14: Rejected

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 14: Carmen POV**

I laughed as I put on my shirt. The season had ended, and the competition had just finished. I was going to miss gymnastics for the time being, but it was okay. I had fun. Plus, summer was coming up, and my family and I were going on vacation. They hadn't told me where yet, though. They said it was meant to be a surprise.

"You ready?" Jasmine asked.

I stepped out of my "locker" with my duffel bag. I nodded to her, and we started walking out the door. The team was having a party at one of the other members house. We were going to ride together and were supposed to have our parents pick us up.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked Jasmine once we settled on the bus. Why they chose a bus I don't know, but whatever makes their world go round.

Jasmine shrugged. "Not that I know of. Though, I think some people from our school were invited, too, by the girl whose house it is."

"Oh."

I had not asked merely because I was curious, but because I wanted to know if Andrew was coming. Things had been kind of tense between us since my party. He seemed like a totally different person. It was kind of creepy. Plus, my family - mostly my brothers - were being very watchful of my school. Rumor has it that some kids have been getting drunk. I don't know why a bunch of 13 and 14-year-olds are doing this kind of stuff, but they are. I tried to assure them that I would never just get drunk like that, but they were still over-protective, no matter how I tried to convince them.

I even tried telling them that they were just rumors, but that was a lie. Kids all over school have been talking about it and spreading word to their friends. The school is worse than I initially thought. Some kids are smoking, drinking, and who knows what else. I know a few of the kids doing it. Katelyn - big shocker *note the sarcasm* - , Andrew - no comment -, Marilyn, Tamara, and a few others. They even made plans to do it all together.

We arrived at the house, and everyone piled out of the bus. I walked with Jasmine, us talking about random things. When we arrived at the party, we stood by the food table. I only got store-bought soda from the cooler to drink. Johnny came over and joined us about ten minutes later.

"Hey, Jasmine," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Carmen. Andrew wants to talk to you. I told him to fuck off, of course, but he said it was really important."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is he drunk?"

Jonny grinned. "He always is. Even at school, but you know how good he is at hiding things like that."

I sighed. "Where is he?"

He jabbed his finger towards the dance floor. "Good luck finding him in that jungle."

I walked to the middle of the floor. People were drunk already, after just a few minutes of being here. I didn't even know why I was coming to find him. He's a jerk **(I know)**, but still... I was curious. He hadn't said anything to me ever since the party. Maybe he wanted to apologize. And maybe I'm an idiot.

"Carmen!" I heard a voice call.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "Hi, Andrew."

"Hey, babe."

He gave me a hug. I stiffened. He did not just call me babe.

"I'm not your babe, Andrew. Now what do you want?"

"Can't a guy just say hi to his girl."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not your girl. You're drunk and delusional. I'm gonna go, 'kay?"

"Wait. Come on. Let's go somewhere more... private."

"Absolutely not! You are drunk. I don't care if you were my friend."

"You're no fun. But anyway. I want to apologize."

I suddenly realized he was dragging me to behind the stairs. Oh, hell no.

"Andrew, let go of me!"

He turned back to face me with that silly little grin on his face. "Why, babe?" His breath stunk like crazy. "Don't you like me anymore?"

"No!"

I kicked him in his... "manly" - not that he is - spot, then kneed him in the stomach when he doubled over. I started back to the food table when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Carmen! Are you okay?" It was Alice. No doubt she saw what just happened... or what could have happened.

"I'm fine, Al. What did you see?"

I realized then she sounded to be sobbing. "Oh, Carmen! Just... be careful okay? I saw what would have happened... before you... y'know."

I half-smiled. "It's okay, Alice. I love you, alright?"

"Love you, too. Bye, Carmen."

I hung up the phone, right in time to be grabbed from behind around the waist. I quickly whirled around, and punched the guy in the face. Luckily, it was Andrew. I stalked back off to the food table where Johnny and Jasmine were talking.

"What happened?" Jonny asked.

"Well, he was drunk. Then he called me babe. He started to drag me behind the stairs." Johnny's hand clenched into a fist. Him and me had a brother/sister relationship. He was very protective of me. "Jonny, calm."

"Yeah. Calm," he answered, talking to himself.

"So I kicked him in his... y'know. Then I kneed him in the stomach. Then he tried to grab me from behind, so I punched him in the face."

By the end of my story, Johnny was doubled over from laughter.

"Where is that bastard?" Jasmine said. "I wanna give him another punch."

She started off in the direction I just came from. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, Jaz. It's okay. He probably just passed out somewhere. Let's enjoy the rest of the party."

"Kind of hard when everyone dancing, well more like rubbing up against each other like they're in heat, is either drunk of high."

"They get high, now?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. That started last week."

How she knew this I'll never know.

* * *

**AN**

**Okay. I know what you're thinking: WHY THE HECK ARE EIGHTH GRADERS GETTING DRUNK AND HIGH AND SMOKING! I know. I actually wasn't sure whether or not to put this in for the obvious reason. This is actually a real life example. Back before winter break, some eighth graders in my school were caught with marijuana in their lockers. Shocking, right? So before you guys say anything, this is my reason. And I thank those who were not freaking out and thinking I'm a lunatic by this because there are kids younger than this age doing this kind of stuff. Even worse than this, actually.**

**Now that that's cleared up, how was the chapter? I promise things will be picking up real soon. I just wanna do a few more things like some trivial stuff that I can come up with. Then the story will start officially. Promise. Please Review!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	15. Chapter 15: Forks

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**I know I haven't updated. I'm sorry. I have excuses but you probably don't care. Here's the story (not yet!):**

_Previously on Midnight (ha ha ha! XD)_

_By the end of my story, Jonny was doubled over from laughter._

_"Where is that bastard?" Jasmine said. "I wanna give him another punch."_

_She started off in the direction I just came from. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back._

_"No, Jaz. It's okay. He probably just passed out somewhere. Let's enjoy the rest of the party."_

_"Kind of hard when everyone dancing, well more like rubbing up against each other like they're in heat, is either drunk of high."_

_"They get high, now?" I asked incredulously._

_"Yeah. That started last week."_

_How she knew this I'll never know._

**_Now!_ Here's the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Being 15 has brought many changes. My brothers trust me more - still over-protective, though -; my sisters are treating more like an adult: I get to be in on all the stuff I never knew - but suspected - and I've learned that my sisters can be very perverted and weird; Dad is no longer treating me as if I'm his little girl, even though I still am in a way. Even Mom is more trusting with me. Dad, however, is convinced that I'm going to run off with some bad boy, biker dude. I would never, but it's tempting to use that to my advantage. If I got changed, he would never have to lose me. We all win. Another change is the fact that Edward and I have come to an understanding. We're no longer at war.

I feel as if each person in my family serves a purpose in my life. Some of the purposes are the same, and others are different. Most are just really unique. However, neither one is ever the same.

Yes. Being 15 has brought lots of changes. The biggest? We're moving.

I always knew that living with vampires would bring this, but my best friend is here. Alaska has been... amazing. I spent most of my maturing here. Once that happens, it's kind of hard to leave.

As I sit in the private jet, I remember the last time I was here. I was 10 years old. I still remember the little fairytale I made up, too. It's hard to believe how much has changed.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I can still get a private jet for my birthday, right?"

His head snapped up, and he froze. "Uh... did we agree on that?"

I nodded. "Yep. I was ten years old. I get a private jet, and you can call me princess without getting your head chewed off."

Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes. He was so silly.

"Please, Daddy?" I begged.

I knew I had him. Whenever I call him Daddy, he says he sees that little baby girl Jasper and Edward found in the forest. Then I bring out the puppy eyes, and I know it's in the bag. He can't resist me, and he won't. Why? Because I'm his baby girl, his little star, his _princess_.

He sighed. "Fine. Whatever you want, Princess."

Told you.

"Thanks, Daddy!" I squealed.

"C'mon! She gets whatever she wants!" Emmett complained. "That's not fair."

We all rolled our eyes, ignoring him - even Rosalie.

* * *

Now in the limousine, I was sitting in the middle against Jacob's shoulder with Nessie on the other side of him, flipping through a magazine. Alice was lying on Jasper's chest to my right with Emmett and Rosalie snuggling up together to my left. Edward was playing with Bella's hair also to my right in the corner while she was laying - sort of sitting up in his lap - on his chest. Dad was driving, Mom sitting next to him.

"Where are we going again?" I asked for the billionth time.

"It's called Forks," Nessie replied in a bored voice.

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"Because we haven't been there in about 50 years," Jasper answered.

"You'll love it," Alice chimed. "It's the place that I would call our permanent home!"

"It's where I met Bella," Edward said, looking at her lovingly.

"It's where he left, then came back," Bella said.

"It's where the fight with Victoria happened," Emmett boomed, sounding really excited.

"It's where I was born," Nessie said with a grin on her face.

"It's also where I imprinted on you," Jacob spoke.

"When she was a baby, might I add," Edward added, sounding very annoyed.

"It's where the fight with the Volturi almost happened," Rosalie said, glaring at them.

I bet she was saying for them to knock it off.

"It's where our family was _mostly_ complete," Mom said, holding hands with Dad.

"Forks is our home," Jasper finished even though he started it. "You will love it. We're even going back to our old house."

"More like mansion," Bella added, rolling her eyes.

Alice laughed. "Bella, we always live in mansions! I thought you'd be used to it by now."

Bella rolled her eyes again. "I am, but it's definitely _not_ a house. It's a home, but not a house."

"Daddy?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage.

I thought I saw him look up to the sky for a minute. For all I know, he probably did.

"Yes, Princess?" he replied hesitantly.

"Instead of a jet," I began slowly to which he breathed out in relief, "can I have a limousine?" I finished in a rush. "By the way, Alice, I think you're hyperness is contagious."

My family just laughed.

"Sure, honey, you can have a limousine," Dad answered.

"Thank you!"

We arrived at the mansion, as Bella insisted on calling it, in a short time. Everyone ran out, literally, at vampire speed, leaving me to try and catch up. It was an epic fail.

I walked in, amazed by the _mansion _instantly. It was definitely amazing, much nicer than our other one in Alaska.

"Carmen!" Alice yelled. "Your room is on the second floor!"

"Thanks, Alice!" I said in a normal voice.

I walked up the stairs, slowly, to take it all in. I made it to the second floor, and opened the door at the end of the hall. Bella had told me before that they were going to get the rooms they had before.

I opened the door to my room to see it completely perfect. Ever since I turned 13, I had come to an understanding with my family and myself. My favorite colors were - and probably always would be - red, black, gray, and white. Red because it was so bright and full of life. Black because it was neutral and dark and represented what I wanted be, what my family thought of it at least. White because it was pure, what my family wanted me to be: never to be a vampire. Gray because I was caught in between. Some of my family wanted me to stay human - white - and I and others in my family wanted me to become a vampire - black.

The walls in my room were black and white - 2 walls black and 2 walls white - with squares of the opposite color on it to neutralize it. The pre-installed carpet was white with a black rug. The bed cover was black with white designing along with the pillows. The closet was huge - I could tell just by looking - and I had the dresser in the corner. It was a very nice room, completely me.

Sometimes I wondered if my family knew about the reason behind my favorite colors. Maybe Edward did because he could read minds, but if that was so then wouldn't he make sure that most of the stuff in my room was white? Maybe, but we were in an understanding. I didn't think Edward was that crazy. Oh well.

I went downstairs to have Nessie whiz past me up the stairs. I think I saw a box in her hands.

"Hey, Carmen," Jasper said, going up the stairs too. He did have a box in his hands.

"Hi," I said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just unpacking the irreplacable items Esme has. The rest of the stuff Alice is going to buy later."

"More like now!" she said, coming down the stairs. "Coming, Carmen?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

**AN**

**Yay! Chappie is up! Aren't ya'll (yes, I said ya'll. I live in GA [not born here] so I am allowed to say it. WHAT?) so happy? It's really great! The official story is going to start soon. Along with some family drama! Yay! Drama in fanfictions RAWK! Even though it isn't real and probably never will be (unless it's All Human) REVIEW!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	16. Chapter 16: Truly Happy?

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 16**

As soon as Alice and I returned from shopping, I went to bed. Actually, I was just laying there staring at the ceiling. I heard the doors slam shut, signaling everyone else was going to their rooms to do... stuff. I heard my door creak open, stay silent for a few seconds, then close. I sat up, staring at it. Then I got out of bed and pressed my ear to the door.

Living with vampires has allowed me to be able to do things other humans wouldn't be able to do. I'm quieter when I walk - quieter in general -, more aware of my surroundings, and even more aware of the little movements my family makes that no one else would be able to detect.

As I pressed my ear against the door - silently -, I heard my parents talking quietly.

"Esme, I'm sure she's fine," Dad assured her. "She's perfectly content with us. I don't really think she wants anything."

She sighed. "I know she's content, but is she happy? I don't want us to change her, then she ends up alone for a hundred years."

They were talking about me. I didn't truly think about it. Did I want to be changed into a vampire if it meant not being able to have a husband, boyfriend, whatever? I did. If it meant being able to be with my family forever.

"Carlisle, I love her. I don't want her to be unhappy. Who knows? Maybe she'll regret it."

Dad sighed. "Esme, I know you want what's best for her, but this is her choice. We need to give this to her if she wants it. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Mom sighed again. "I know, I know. I just want her to be happy."

I crawled back to my bed, staring at the ceiling again; this time with a million questions running through my mind.

Did I want to be changed if it meant I may not have a mate?

Was it worth being with my family forever?

Was it meant to be?

Was I even meant to be happy?

Was being human the only thing I was good at?

Would I regret it one day?

Was I... Should I... Would I... Did I... Maybe... Could I... Was it... all these questions were running through my mind. However, the most important one was the one that crossed my most.

Did I truly _want_ to be a vampire?

**Third Person POV**

He stood with his hands behind his back, ready to receive his task. Always ready, nothing less but sometimes more.

"Hello," the strange man greeted him. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good, good. Your task: The Cullens are back at Forks. One of our spies have seen they have a new member. She was unable to tell if the new member was human or not or female or male. Your mission is to find out about this new member, and if their 'family', as they insist on calling it, is breaking any rules. We have enrolled you in school and set up a place for you to stay temporarily. You will report back to us as soon as you have information, understood?"

He nodded once again.

The man smiled. "Good, that's good. Here is your phone." The man handed him a sleek black phone. "Our number is the only number programmed on it. Good luck. I'm sure you won't disappoint us. You never do."

The boy left the room, ready to take on his task. He was ready, always ready. He had no problem with what they did; he liked it. Of course, fate is always changing. And fate always has twists and turns and things unexpected in store. Maybe, this time he wouldn't be ready. But he had surprises of his own. However, they were no match for fate.

* * *

**AN**

**Be aware that the last POV was a time skip of a few years. Carmen would be seventeen at the time this happened, ready to graduate. I know this was a short chapter, but it's supposed to be for it's a filler. Remember when I said I would give you a heads up about when the real story started - the climax, you could say? Well, this is it. Even though it's a filler, this is one of the most important chapters. Remember this chapter. I'm sure you can all guess who I might be talking about.**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	17. Chapter 17: New Kid

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 17: Carmen POV**

Live life to the fullest. The statement was so true, but also the reason many people were killed.

Ever since I had heard my parents talking, I've been reevaluating what I wanted. I did want to be a vampire, but... did I? It was very confusing. I decided not to think about it much except when my mind wandered.

Now, I was eighteen, ready to graduate. I had applied to a few colleges, trying out the waters. I was going with my family, and from there... I would have to decide. I still wasn't sure what I wanted. See what I mean? One subject travels to the other and the other and the other and eventually every thought I have ends up with "to be or not to be?"

"Ready, Carmen?" Bella asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

I followed her out to the car, sliding in the back of it. Then we drove off.

As soon as we arrived at school, I met up with Hope. We had become great friends since she moved here. I had learned not to get too close, but that it was okay to make friends. Hope and Seth had really hit it off. Of course, that was to be expected since they were imprints.

"Hey, Carmen," Hope greeted me.

"Hi, Hope," I replied. "How's Seth?"

She chuckled. "Like you don't know. You guys are absolute best friends."

I laughed along with her. "Yeah, I guess, but really, how is he?"

"He's great. There's some stuff going on with the pack, though." She lowered her voice slightly. "Seth told me that there's some lone vampire scent they caught the other day."

"Jake mentioned something like that to us, well, my family."

She nodded. "He couldn't tell me much because of the pack confidentiality, but I managed to get some stuff out of him."

I nodded. "Yeah, true. Jacob finds it hard trying to cover up with some stuff while telling Nessie as much as he can."

"Seth struggled with that, too, but it's okay. I get why. Hey, did you know there's a new kid at school?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. His name is A... something; last name's V-something."

"A something? V something?" I laughed.

"I don't remember his first name! We can't all have vampire memory!"

"I don't have vampire memory, I just live with them."

She waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll see you later, Carmen."

I laughed. "Bye, Hope."

I went through the day with a breeze, not really caring or paying attention. I couldn't wait until I graduated. Alice was throwing this huge party, and I might become a vampire. I want to go to college, but I want to be changed when I was a teen. Or did I? Was I sure I wanted to be a vampire? Ugh. I'm sick of this conversation I'm having with myself.

I went to lunch, being constantly harassed by the boys. I didn't see what was so special about me. I was pretty, but so were Nessie, Alice, Bella, and especially Rosalie. Yet, all the guys wanted me. Maybe it was because I wasn't taken. Most of the girls were unbelievably jealous of me because I got to hang out with my brothers. They were my brothers, though, and, although they're handsome, ew!

There were some girls who were nice like Hope and one girl named Jade. My family said they think she was a reincarnation of their friend Angela. Jade had dark hair, pale skin, and was unbelievably kind. She was always level-headed, the peace-maker, you could say.

After lunch, I made it to my next class. It was biology, believe it or not. Bella and Edward just fell into an uncontrollable laughing fit when they saw my schedule this year. I didn't get it until Alice told me that's where they met Bella's first year. We always joked that maybe I would find myself a vampire boyfriend. Ha! I wish. I really do. That would make my choice of human vs. vampire so much easier.

I walked into the class room, ready to end the tedious day. There was nothing that surprised me about this school anymore. Except for today.

My usually empty table was occupied - luckily not my seat by the window - with a very handsome boy with dark black hair with long bangs. He looked like a dark prince charming with his dark long sleeve shirt over a white short sleeve shirt - both rolled up - dark jeans, and dark shoes.

"Um... hi," I said awkwardly.

He nodded in my direction. Rude much?

I sat down in my seat, waiting for Mr. Samwell, my teacher, to start class. While he was talking, I studied the boy next to me. He was cute, I'll give him that. His eyes were very dark... almost... black. He couldn't be... Then again, Forks did have a record for having all kinds of supposed-to-be mythical creatures.

"Hi," I said again.

He turned his head slowly. "Hello," he said quietly.

"Are you the new kid everyone's been talking about?" I asked.

"I suppose so. This is a very small town."

"Yeah. Word gets around very fast."

He nodded.

"So..." I trailed off. "What's your name?"

"Adrian. Adrian Vol... terrus."

I narrowed my eyes. He paused. Pausing either means he's lying or he was trying to come up with a lie. My guess is it's both.

"Oh, okay," I said nonchalantly, as if I hadn't analyzed that any more than the average human. "I'm Carmen."

"Carmen..."

"Carmen Cullen," I replied. "Nice to meet you."

This time his eyes narrowed. He probably just realized something.

"Cullen?" he asked. "As in the Cullens everyone has been talking about all the time?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, too."

I nodded. Mr. Kaden handed out a worksheet for us to do.

"So, Carmen," Adrian asked, "have you noticed anything weird about the Cullens?"

I looked at him. "They're my family. I notice everything weird about them."

"But of course."

"Yeah."

"So... you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I froze mentally. What. The. Hell?

"I don't think that's any of your business, really."

He nodded. "So you do?"

I smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "I'm a curious person."

I got up, ready to turn my worksheet in.

"Wait, but... how? You were... we were..." he stuttered.

I just smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Next chappie up! I love that word. Chappie... he he. Anyway, how was it? Hope you liked it. Nothing more to say. OH! My spirng break is coming up so I'm gonna try to update at least twice or three times. I'm going to Myrtle Beach at the end of it for the weekend so I won't update then. But, yeah, that's it!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	18. Chapter 18: Deal

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Chapter 18:**

**Adrian POV**

When I returned to my "home", I pulled the cell phone Aro had given me. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Adrian," he said in his always cheerful tone.

"Hello, Aro."

"Have you any news?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. I have found the new Cullen. She is indeed a female and human. Her name is Carmen."

"Excellent! I'll send the group now."

"Aro, wait."

"What?" he asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if a new boy came, asking these questions about her family, then the next day the Volturi come to destroy them?"

"I suppose. I see your point. What do you propose we do?"

"I think I should gain her trust first. She'll never suspect anything until the actual day you come. I'll find out more about her."

"Perfect! I'm sure you won't let me down."

"Of course not."

**Carmen POV**

I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face. I was excited about school for once. I was sure I looked like an idiot. Edward stared at me, then looked at Bella, who was shielding me. She just shrugged.

In biology, I sat in my seat, waiting for class to start and Adrian to get here. When he sat down, I smiled him. He nodded like he did yesterday.

"Okay, class, today we will be conduction an experiment," Mr. Samwell said.

He began to hand out the items necessary.

"So, how are you today?" Adrian asked me.

I turned to face him, his eyes a violet color. I gasped.

"You-you're a-you're a... vampire," I whispered the last part.

His eyes brows furrowed. "Am I?"

His voice had a taunting edge to it. I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No reason, really. Just passing by, but I think I might stay. This is a quaint little town. Of course, it's much harder to feed." He smirked. "Since the population is so small, a murder never goes unnoticed."

I glared at him. "A coven of vampires live here. They won't let you get away with it."

"They haven't detected me yet."

"Well, they won't stand for this. I'll tell them."

He closer to me, menacingly, and whispered, "You sure you want to do that?"

I continued my glare. "Yes, I'm sure. You won't get away with killing whoever you did."

He smirked, leaning away. "Shall we begin?" he asked, gesturing with one hand to our materials.

I glared at him still, watching him carefully. Maybe I shouldn't have been so excited.

* * *

I now had Bella shielding me 24/7. I couldn't have Edward finding out about Adrian. I guess he was right: I wouldn't tell. Why? Because I still liked him. I guess Dad was right, too: I might just end up running off with a bad boy. I didn't know why I liked him. He was just... so... mysterious. He drew me in, and I couldn't get out. Maybe I should ask Bella for tips on dealing with teen vampire boys. Wait. I could probably just ask my brothers... never mind.

It was weird how mine and Adrian's relationship worked. He was still the bad boy, mysterious, but I would say we were friends. We had an understanding, but he seemed to find out more things about me everyday. I carefully avoided any topic having to do with my family, but it didn't seem like he would give up anytime soon.

One day, he almost made me late to class. It's how it all started. Too bad I had to learn it the hard way.

"Hi, Carmen," he said to me in the hallway.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello, Adrian."

Then he smirked at me. I looked at him questioningly. Whenever he smirked, it meant he was cooking up an idea in his head. He grabbed my arm and in a flash, I was being pulled into an empty classroom.

"What the hell?" I yelled at him.

He grinned at me, closing the door behind him. "How are you today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Adrian, you ask me that everyday in Biology. Now you're breaking the routine. That's bad."

I tried to move around him to the door, but he blocked me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To class before I'm late."

He rolled his eyes. "You are such a goody-goody."

After he said that sentence, the warning bell rang.

"Adrian, move! I'm going to be late!"

He rolled his eyes again, but moved. I practically ran the whole way to class. He still made it before me, leaning against the edge of the door. He smiled at me. It wasn't menacing or taunting, just a real smile. He didn't do it often. This was only the second time. I loved his smile. It was... beautiful, for lack of a better word.

"You're such a slowpoke," he commented.

I hit him lightly in the arm while walking in the door. He chuckled behind me, coming in right when the tardy bell signaled.

After school, I was waiting for Edward to pull around. They had insisted I wait for them under the hood of the school protected from the rain. I had rolled my eyes. My family was _way_ too over-protective.

"Hi," Adrian said, appearing next to me.

I didn't jump at the sound of his voice. Instead, I shivered in delight. He did that all the time so I was used to it, and because my brothers did that all the time.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello, Adrian."

"Y'know, I can't believe you freaked out on me just because you were 'going to be late'," he said.

"Well, we can't all have vampire speed."

He smirked again. Oh brother. Literally. Where the hell was he?

"You're such a goody-goody," he said. "I bet you couldn't even break one rule."

"I so could! You don't know anything about me!"

He shook his head. "You can't even skip."

"I can!" I protested.

"Really? Then I dare you to skip with me tomorrow."

"Deal!" I shouted without thinking.

He grinned before disappearing down the road.

I let out a frustrated scream. Edward looked at me, with an eyebrow raised, like I was crazy. I just got in the car.

It wasn't until much later that I realized I had probably just made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

**AN**

**Next chapter up! I am on a roll! How many people thought it was Alec before? Ha ha! I tricked you! Now, I have some ideas for his power, but if you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them. I haven't decided it yet, but I think I know what I'm going with. Remember, it has to be very useful to Aro for Adrian to be sent on lots of missions.**

**Okay! I'm looking for this story on Fanfiction! I don't remember the summary or the name or the author at all. It was about Nessie, all grown up and in high school. She meets this other vampire who has silver eyes because he drinks fish blood. They start going out after Jacob tells Nessie that he kissed Leah. Also, it turns out that Bella and Emmett had an affair and had sex before her wedding to Edward. Nessie is Emmett's kid, then Edward and Rosalie start going out. There's also a fight scene between Edward and Emmett. Please help me find it because I read some of it before I got an account, but now I can't find it. If you know what I'm talking about, can you please tell me the name of the story or the author's name? Thank you SO much!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	19. Chapter 19: Lost

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**WARNING: SLIGHTLY DITZY CARMEN IN THE FIRST PART!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Carmen's POV**

I ran out of the school building, checking over my shoulder every few seconds to make sure I wasn't being followed. He was out there waiting, leaning against the metal post. He smiled at me again as I approached him just like he had yesterday.

"You ready?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Yes."

He grinned. "Great! Let's go!"

I sighed, but followed him to the woods.

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we?" I accused him.

He rolled his eyes. "No we are not!"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I thought vampires were supposed to have like... I don't know... a sort-of programmed GPS in their head. What kind of vamp are you?"

He turned to face me. "Two words, Carmen. Shut and up."

"That's three words."

He sighed, frustrated. "Will you please?"

"Please what?"

"Shut up!" he yelled.

I leaned back. "No need to get hostile. Y'know, I don't even know why I agreed to this. Adrenaline rush, probably."

"Come here," he said.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to get us out of here."

"How?" I asked.

"Just come here."

I gasped. "Are you going to eat me? OMC!"

"What?"

"Oh my Carlisle. It's my dad's name. Ha ha."

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. I'm going to run us out of here."

"Oh. But where? I mean, I don't recognize any part of this woods."

He sighed. "Just. Come. Here."

Reluctantly, I went to him. He swept me up in his arms, then ran for what seemed like a few seconds. It probably was. He stopped, and put me down. I felt dizzy.

"Can we sit for a few seconds?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. "You humans are so fragile."

I ignored his comment and went to the nearest tree. I slid down, my back against the trunk, and plopped on the ground. I was barely aware of his presence next to me, leaning against the tree.

I had to admit, being in his arms was like heaven on Earth. It was everything I had ever wanted. Constant arguing and being sarcastic with each other was apart of our relationship. It was right then and there that I realized I loved Adrian. His mere presence made my heart speed up, my breath grow shallow, all the signs of being in love. Whenever he gave me that smile, I melted. And him leaning against solid objects was... sexy. Really hot, cute, handsome, bad-ass bad boy sexy. I wonder if he knows how to ride a motorcycle.

I knew if I was going to do this, now would be perfect. We were alone, and he was right there. And so I did it.

In one swift movement - as swift as a human could get - I stood up, turned to face - swoon - Adrian, and pushed him against the tree.

"What are you - ?"

He was cut off by my lips smashing against his. It was... unexplainable. I felt as if my life was complete in that one moment. Of course - stupid human needs - I had to pull away to gasp for air. Then he turned us around so that my back was against the tree, kissing me with much more passion. I think I had just found my soul mate.

All of a sudden - curse Mother Nature - it started to rain. Adrian pulled away from me, leaving me panting.

"I did not mean for that to happen," he said.

"You control the weather?" I asked.

He nodded, putting our foreheads together. "Yes. Sometimes by emotions, sometimes by accident. I'm learning to control it better, though."

I nodded in understanding while looking into his black eyes. I pulled away from him.

"Your eyes are black," I said.

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Why haven't you hunted?"

He looked hesitant to answer me. "Because... I didn't want to hunt a human. But... hunting animals is much more difficult than I thought."

"Oh. I'm sure my broth-... my si-... my-... m-... I'm sure my father will be happy to help you with that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure. Um... we should probably get going."

I nodded.

As we began walking, I tried to keep my distance from him. I didn't want to make this any more difficult than it already was. But he pulled me back to him.

"Adrian, I don't want to make this hard for you," I protested.

He rolled his eyes. "I _like_ having you in my arms."

"Adrian..."

We started having a back-and-forth pull of tug-of-war. He wanted me to stay with him, and I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Eventually, I lost my balance and we both fell. We laid there in the grass for a while, heads together with the rain falling gently on our face.

"What do I smell like?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was the craziest, stupidest girl in the world.

"You're really asking me, a vampire, what your blood smells like?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I want to know. My family has never told me."

"Well, it's... you're definitely not my la tua cantante. You smell sort of... fruity. It's like... the smell of the passion fruit mixed with lemons and kiwi."

"That's weird. Edward always said that Bella's scent when she was human smelled floral."

"Well, every humans scent is different. Some don't smell appealing at all so they aren't even worth it."

I nodded. "We should get up. It looks like it's getting late. My family is already gonna be mad that I skipped... thanks to you, might I add. I think I know where we're going. I recognize the forest somewhat."

He nodded, helping me up. We started back towards my house before the round of questions started. Somehow, it got to the reason of why I hated, and was somewhat terrified of, the Volturi.

When we emerged from the trees, I didn't run towards the house. We stayed together, swinging hand-in-hand, walking sort of like we were drunk. I rang the door bell since I hadn't had my key. Alice opened the door looking quite smug, a towel in hand.

"Well, hello, Carmen," she greeted me. "When were you thinking of informing us that you were skipping school?"

I sighed. "Actually, never. We got lost."

"Come on in. You need a hot shower and dry clothes."

She stepped aside to let us in. She wrapped the towel around my shoulders.

"Adrian, you can take a shower in Edward's bedroom," she said. "I'm sure some of his clothes should fit you. Come on, Carmen."

I smiled at him before following Adrian up the stairs.

**Third Person POV**

Adrian got out of the shower to see Carmen standing in a white robe, her hair in a towel. She turned around, the blood rushing to her cheeks. Of course, he was standing there with a towel just around his waist. His chest was completely bare. She thought he looked sexy, he thought she looked adorable.

He smirked at her. "Well, hello there."

"Hi," she whispered awkwardly, her blush still bright on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be in here."

"No, don't apologize. This is your house after all."

"I was just looking for something," she explained.

"I'll change in the closet."

He turned around, still smelling the blood that was in her cheeks. When he came out, she was under the bed. Her butt was sticking up out of the air. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Hi," he said, startling her.

She hit her head, falling on the ground.

He looked down at her, concerned.

"Ow," she finally said.

He chuckled, kneeled down so he was sitting on his shins, and pulled her out. He smiled at her, the same smile that was able to make her stare at him all day long.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just hit my head."

He pulled her up; she fell forwards slightly, lost in his eyes even though they were black. How cliche.

**Carmen POV**

The bright flash of a camera took me out of my... happy place.

"Aw!" my sisters cried.

"Hello, dear sisters who can't seem to leave me alone for one second," I greeted them.

"Yeah, yeah," Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"Carmen, Dad, Emmett, and Jasper want you," Nessie said.

I sighed. I guess I should have seen this coming.

"If I die... just know I love you all," I said before walking downstairs.

I sat on the couch which my brothers were standing in front of. Their arms were crossed in front of their chests, looking sort of like the pack.

"Hi," I whispered, my throat refusing to let out any sound other than that.

"Why, hello," Edward said.

"What were you thinking!" Jasper demanded.

"It was a bet," I squeaked.

"A bet," Emmett scoffed.

"Do you even realize how dangerous this is?" Edward asked. "You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"_And_ his eyes are black!" Jasper yelled. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Well... I trust him," I said. "Stop treating me like I'm a baby."

"You're acting like a baby," Edward said.

"Well, I'm not one!" I stood up. "Just because you guys don't trust him, doesn't mean I shouldn't either. You don't control me. You aren't my father! And if Daddy says he's alright, then he's alright. So shut up!"

"Carmen," Edward warned.

"No! I'm sick of you treating me like I'm so fragile. I'm not. I may be human, but I can kick ass."

"No foul language!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. "And boys, give her a break. So she likes a guy. So what?"

"He's a vampire," Jasper protested.

"So? Emmett, you're just being a protective older brother." Emmett grinned at the fact he wasn't in trouble. "Jasper, you're being too over-protective. And Edward, you're being a hypocrite. Stop it. Now. Carmen, go change."

Just then, Adrian walked down the stairs. He smiled at me.

"Come on. My dad is home."

I grabbed his hand, taking him to my father's office.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, Princess?" he replied hesitantly.

I sighed. "I'm not asking for anything. I need you to help Adrian."

He turned in his chair to face me. "Your boyfriend?"

I blushed. "Well, no - I mean - he's not... uh..."

Dad smiled. "It's okay. What do you need?"

"He wants to learn how to hunt animals."

"Why didn't you get your broth - your si -... I'd be _happy_ to help you, Adrian."

Adrian grinned. "Thank you, sir."

"I'll leave you two here."

**Edward POV**

She brings a boy home after skipping school with him. It's raining. He's a vampire. I know from experience how the smell of a human's blood can enhance in the rain. How could she? I probably shoul have seen this coming. We _did_ always joke about it. Alice could have warned us.

"Boys?" Esme asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Esme," Jasper answered.

Her expression turned dark. I instinctively flinched away. What did we do now?

"If you _dare _interfere with Carmen's relationship with Adrian in any way, so help me, you will be terrified of me for the rest of your existence. Understand?"

We all nodded.

"Good. Just remember that. I will not tell you what I'll do, but know it won't be pretty."

I could see the images running through her mind. It definitely was _not_ pretty at all.

"Esme, but-" she cut me off.

"Don't, Edward. Leave her alone."

I gulped, but nodded. I would be first.

She let out a breath. "Well, now that that is taken care of, I'll see you boys later."

She disappeared into the kitchen. Esme always reminded me of an angry mother bear when it came to Carmen.

**Carmen POV**

I saw Adrian shake Dad's hand. They were talking, and, by the looks of it, getting along just fine.

"Hi," I said, getting down the stairs.

He smiled at me. I didn't think I would ever get tired of that smile.

"Is this the real Carmen?" he asked, gesturing to my outfit.

I looked down at what I was wearing. It was plain jeans, my fuzzy socks, and a black long-sleeve shirt.

"No. The stay-at-home Carmen wears sweats. I decided to get all dressed up for you."

He laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So... I was wondering if maybe... you would like to... go out with me sometime?" he asked, the end sounding like a question, like he was unsure. "Since, you know, our first date didn't exactly go as planned."

I laughed. "I would love to, Adrian. Where to?"

"It's a surprise."

I frowned. "I hate surprises."

"That's because you're impatient."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, then."

I smiled. "Okay, then."

"Um... bye."

"Bye..."

I gave him a quick kiss before following him to the door. I waited until I couldn't see him to close the door, lean against it, and squeal like weird boy-crazed girl.

Alice ran down, squealing like me, and jumping up and down. We hugged and started jumping up and down together.

"This is so exciting!" she yelled. "We have so much to do and so little time! This is gonna be great!"

* * *

**AN**

**Next chapter up! Yay! I am definitely on a roll! Okay. I'm sorry to say but this is gonna be the last chapter for about 2 weeks. I'll be on Fanfiction but I won't be writing. Why? Because I have a project that I need to put together for Science and it's due this Friday. Also, Spring Break is coming up and I'm gonna be enjoying the-hopefully-nice weather. Hopefully! Either way, please review because I love hearing what you have to say!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay! I'm looking for this story on Fanfiction! I don't remember the summary or the name or the author at all. It was about Nessie, all grown up and in high school. She meets this other vampire who has silver eyes because he drinks fish blood. They start going out after Jacob tells Nessie that he kissed Leah. Also, it turns out that Bella and Emmett had an affair and had sex before her wedding to Edward. Nessie is Emmett's kid, then Edward and Rosalie start going out. There's also a fight scene between Edward and Emmett. Please help me find it because I read some of it before I got an account, but now I can't find it. If you know what I'm talking about, can you please tell me the name of the story or the author's name? Thank you SO much!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	20. Chapter 20: Protective

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaccccckkkk! I know I said I would update after 2 weeks, but my CRCT - final test of the year - started this week, so I was really stressed and couldn't find the time to write. It finished this Tuesday, though! Yay! I hope you all aren't mad at me or anything.  
**

**Chapter 20: Carmen POV**

Alice went crazy trying to get me ready for my date with Adrian. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were definitely not happy about me going out with him. Edward was such a hypocrite, according to the girls in my sisters.

Alice said she knew where we were going, but she wouldn't tell me. She spent all day yesterday and all day today sketching my dress, getting the material, and getting it put together. Right now, all the girls were in Rose's room. Each had a different task to help me get ready for my date. Nessie was in charge of getting my nails and feet done. Alice was doing the dress - of course. Rosalie was doing my hair and make-up. Bella was in charge of giving me advice for my first date with a vampire.

"Now, if he takes you out for dinner, all of the women will be staring at him," she said. "Give him a kiss or put your arm around his waist to show that he's yours. They'll eye him like vultures."

I nodded at this.

"Bella, stop worrying her," Alice scolded. "Everyone knows he won't even have his eyes off of her for one second."

"Guys, what if this all goes horribly?" I asked nervously.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Absolutely no way. It will all go according to plan."

"It's fine," Nessie said. "You're going to have so much fun."

I glared at Alice. "So everyone else is allowed to know where the date is, except for me: the person who is actually _going_ on the date?"

She grinned at me. "Yep!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Nails done!" Nessie announced.

"So is her hair," Rose added.

"And... the dress... is... finished!"

"You look great!" Bella complimented.

I blushed. Comments weren't my thing.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"Look in the mirror," Alice urged.

I turned from my position of facing the door to face the mirror. The dress was beautiful.

Alice had done great with the dress. It was white spaghetti strap with uneven ruffles at the end. There were little sparkles all over, giving it a unique sparkle whenever the light hit it just right. Rosalie had left my hair curly, but added a white rose clip to the side. It was more glossy and even. The make-up was done all natural. Nessie had painted my nails a blood red color. My shoes were strappy and white, matching the dress perfectly. My toes were also red.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I cried.

My sisters all smiled in answer.

I was definitely ready for this date.

**Third Person POV**

Adrian rang the doorbell, then waited patiently. He kicked a rock that was on the front porch, not really noticing anything.

He was nervous, that much was true. He cared about Carmen, truly cared for her. Now, he didn't want to return to Italy. He didn't want to go back to the Volturi or to Aro. He didn't want to carry out his mission anymore. He never expected to fall in love. Even if it was in such short time.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal all of Carmen's big brothers. It was like you see in a TV show. Emmett, the biggest of the three, was standing in the middle, arms crossed over his chest. Edward and Jasper to his side; both had smirks on their face while Emmett's mouth was in a grim, menacing line. It made sense: he was closest to Carmen. He was her favorite brother.

Adrian actually seemed frightened. The three boys all reached out one arm, quick as a flash, and yanked the boy in.

He flew hard into the couch, landing slightly ajar.

"So, Adrian," Edward began, "what are your intentions tonight?"

"Um..." Adrian stammered, cut off guard by the question, "just to take her out. I want to have a nice night."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Jasper murmured. "Tell us about yourself, Adrian. Who changed you?"

"I don't really know," Adrian said, already knowing the answer to this question. Aro had warned him beforehand that, should he come in contact with the Cullens, this was what to say.

"I was changed at seventeen," he continued. "I didn't know what was happening, really. I was out late at night, having snuck out from my home. Someone grabbed me, and the next thing I remember, I was waking up in the street."

"Do you like Carmen?" Emmett asked. "I mean, really like her?"

Adrian nodded. "I do. Very much."

"Why?"

This question caught Adrian off guard, too. "Because she's different. She didn't treat me like the other girls did. Our relationship is very complicated. It's sarcastic and rude, but loving, too."

Emmett was taken aback. "Uh, um... okay, then. That's all, guys."

"What!" Edward and Jasper exclaimed.

"Why are you letting him off easy?" Jasper asked.

"Because I said so," Emmett snapped.

Suddenly, their attention turned to the girls who were coming downstairs minus Carmen.

"Hello, boys," Rosalie purred.

Then, in a quiet voice only vampires could hear, "If you ruin this date for Carmen, I will _burn_ it off, understand? You will never be able to have sex again."

The boys all gulped, except for Adrian, and nodded.

Rosalie smiled pleasantly.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Alice announced. "I present to you: Carmen. Jamie. Cullen!"

Everyone's eyes focused on the stairs. Coming down in slow, measured movements came Carmen.

**Edward POV**

I never thought I'd see the day.

**Jasper POV**

She grew up so fast.

**Emmett POV**

I like that Adrian kid, but if he hurts Carmen he's dead.

**Adrian POV**

I had to do a double-take. Carmen looked beautiful. I was a little nervous about all of this. I didn't want to screw up. I thought about her brothers would kill me, then dispose of the ashes, telling Carmen I ditched.

I stood up as she descended, mentally scolding myself for not bringing flowers or something. I hoped she would like this date enough to forget about that.

**Carmen POV**

I smiled at my family as I came down. I was really excited with just a hint of nervousness. Mostly, I was anxious. I wanted to know what the date was.

Dad came out from his office, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

He was the first one to greet me at the stairs, saying, "You look beautiful, Princess."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Ready to go?" Adrian asked.

I nodded excitedly.

"Alice will be looking at your future periodically," Edward warned.

Emmett rolled her eyes. "Give them a break, Eddie. Adrian's a good kid, sort of, and Carmen's a smart girl. Remember what she did to Andrew?"

I blushed. Andrew was something I would never forget.

Adrian looked at me curiously. I just shook my head. He didn't want to know.

"Bye, guys!" I said as I walked through the door.

"Be careful!" Jasper called back.

I heard an "Ow!" from him.

"Just have fun!" Alice yelled.

"Don't tell her that," I heard Edward say. "She may take it literally. Who knows..."

Their voices drifted off as Adrian led me to a black Ferrari.

* * *

**AN**

**That's it! Yes! The date will be in the next chapter! Mwah ha ha! I'm evil. If you want the next chapter faster, then review. If not, don't. Whatever. If you hate me, please tell me why. Also, thank you everyone who reviews and reads. Reviews make me feel loved.**

**READERS OF _THE CULLENS ADOPT_:**

**I know you all must be waiting for the sequel. I am, too! I have it all worked out. Then, I have the last part of the TRILOGY. I'm nice like that. Anyway, this summer I'm going to be SO busy. I won't have time to do the sequel in a pattern. I don't want to put up a chapter, and then leave you hanging. SO, I'm going to postpone it for now. I will be putting up a longer message of what's going to happen on my profile and on THE CULLENS ADOPT. Don't hate me for the ANs or whatever. It's all in good reason. Promise!  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Date

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 21**

**Carmen's POV**

I was so excited. My date with Adrian. Finally!

Right now, we were on our way to wherever. Adrian had blindfolded me before taking off speeding down the highway. Edward would be furious if he saw me now. Somehow, that thought made me giddy.

"Please tell me," I pleaded for the umpteenth time.

Adrian sighed. "No. Absolutely not. Never in a million years. You're just going to have to see for yourself."

I sighed and pouted. This was so unfair.

"Stop pouting. I like to see you smile."

I rolled my eyes. How did he go from bad ass bad boy to mushy romantic?

"I want my sarcastic, mean, stupid, bad boy Adrian back," I whined.

He laughed. "Okay then. Shut up, sit back, relax, or else you'll never get this date."

That shut me up. He laughed again.

I felt the car take a turn. Then it slowed to a stop.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Stay seated."

I squirmed in my seat as I heard him open his door. Then my door opened and I was yanked out.

Adrian threw me on his back before running full speed through wherever we were. He stopped abruptly, then set me down.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" I asked.

"No. Shut up."

"I didn't mean _that _mean. Geez."

"Okay. _Now_ you can take it off, Impatient Ida."

I rolled my eyes, but took it off. What I saw next was amazing.

Adrian stood wearing his amazing tux with a bottle of what I hoped was sparkling cider. He was smiling, but that wasn't the amazing part. Well... not the _most_ amazing part.

Beneath him was a pale blue blanket. On it was a feast. It looked like a picnic. There was a single rose in the middle of everything.

"This is amazing," I said, not able to get much out. "How..."

"I spent all day doing this. Then I changed all the weather patterns to make it a perfect day so it wouldn't rain or something."

"Wow. You really put a lot of thought into this, huh?"

He nodded, and motioned to the blanket. I sat down while he poured the cider.

It wasn't very eventful at all. I ate while he looked at the food in disgust. We talked about that, we talked about the future, we talked about everything. I tried to figure out a little more about him. He wouldn't budge, though.

I tried to find out where he was from, he changed the topic to where I was from. When I asked how he was changed, he asked me if I wanted to get changed into a vampire. It was a cycle, and each time I brought up a question, he would counter it. If I even tried to change the subject back, he would distract me with a strawberry - or some other food - , a kiss, or a stroke. Anything and everything. It would always work, too. I've turned into a Human Bella.

"This was really great," I commented when we were driving back to my house.

Adrian was driving slower than usual. I guess he was just as reluctant as I am to get back. No doubt Alice, Rose, and Nessie would want endless details.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he answered.

I had a nagging thought at the back of my head. I wanted to know why he kept avoiding any questions to do with his past.

"Adrian?" I asked.

"Yes, Carmen?"

"Why were you avoiding my questions?"

"Carmen, please, just drop it."

I looked at him. He was looking at me, his face pleading. He looked desperate, like this was difficult to even think about.

I sighed, but nodded. I would have to ask Bella how to say no. I doubt she would be able to answer my question. She still got a little tongue-tied around Edward even now.

We pulled up in front of the house. I sat in the car a little longer than needed. I would be assaulted by my family. The girls - mainly Alice - would want to know all about the date. The boys would probably want to know if we "did anything".

"They know we're here," Adrian said.

I sighed. "Yeah. I know."

We then got out of the car, walking to the house slowly. When we stopped in front of the door, I smiled at him.

"Thanks again for the date," I said. "Next time, we're just going to a movie."

He chuckled, and nodded.

I gave him a hug which turned into a kiss. I was vaguely aware of the door opening. Someone cleared his throat. Edward.

Adrian and I jumped apart quickly, my heart going a hundred miles an hour.

"Carmen, if you would say goodbye to your... boyfriend," Edward said.

I could tell he was mad. Actually, furious might be a better word.

I mumbled a bye before walking into the house, my head down. Not only was I embarrassed, but furious as well. Who is he to ruin my kiss?

"Well?" Alice squealed as soon as I got into the living room.

"Well what?" I asked, playing innocent.

She sighed, exasperated. "The date! How was the date!"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It was okay, I guess. Nothing much."

"Carmen," she whined. "Please tell me! I'll die if I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. As if. "Let me take a shower first. And I want to take a _long_ shower."

I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could. I could faintly hear her yelling, "Carmen!"

I chuckled quietly to myself as I stripped and got into the shower. Although the date was nice, it felt good to get clean after being outside for who knows how many hours. I didn't even know how long the date was.

When I stepped out of the shower, I glanced at the clock. The time showed 10:30. That means we must have gotten home around 10. I quickly put on my pajamas: shorts and a tank-top. Then I ran the the stairs, but walked down them very slowly just to annoy Alice. I chuckled when she screamed my name again.

"Ali, chill," I said, walking into the living room.

I sat on the couch, and waited for the questions.

"Did you like the surprise?" the question came from Nessie.

I grinned and nodded. "It was amazing! I had so much fun! The dinner, the talking." I sighed mushily. "It was so romantic."

"I can't believe he did that!" Alice squealed.

"I know!" Rosalie added. She turned to Emmett with an annoyed look on her face. "How come you never do romantic stuff like that for me?"

Emmett smiled sheepishly. "I do other stuff that are romantic... sort of. Besides, we don't eat."

She huffed. "It's the thought that counts."

"Did he try anything?" Jasper demanded.

I rolled my eyes and buzzed my lips. "Yeah right. No way. He was a perfect gentleman."

"Good," Edward said. "Because if he did, he would never be able to walk again."

I rolled my eyes once again. "You guys are overly dramatic."

"You're too damn trusting!" he countered.

It was then I stood up. "No I'm not! I've known Adrian for awhile now! You're the one who's too suspicious!"

"Carmen, he could be hiding something."

"Like what?" I demanded. "He's secretly from the Volturi! Get real!"

"I am."

"No. You're overly suspicious, and can't accept the fact that I'm growing up! I'm not a little girl anymore! When are you going to realize that?"

He was silent after that. I stormed upstairs.

Best night of my life and it's ruined by Overprotective Olly.

* * *

**AN**

**Lol. I made up "Overprotective Olly". Ha ha! BTW, I really wanted to end at "What I saw next was amazing" in the last chapter but then I thought "Naw! They would hate me!"**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you liked the date. I didn't get any suggestions so I decided to go with what I already had in mind. I promise the drama will start soon. Now I really need suggestions. I need stuff that can fill in for at least one or two chapters before the chapter where his secret identity is revealed. He sounds like a spy. He he. Anyway, if you have any suggestions of stuff I could do (besides another date) then I'll do it and give you a mention.**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round**


	22. Chapter 22: Study Date

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt. Okay, I got this idea from a reviewer, BURNING PIXIE. Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 22**

Carmen was sitting on her bed studying for the Math Test with Adrian. Actually, he was playing with her hair while she studied. At the same time, he was humming a song she didn't know. It was distracting yet comforting. Finally, she had had enough.

"Adrian!" Carmen said, frustrated, slamming down her book.

He looked at her innocently. "What?"

She glared at him. "Stop it. Now."

"Stop what?"

"You know what!"

He blinked. "No, I really don't."

She sighed, exasperated. "Just quit it!"

He smirked that knowing smirk - the one where he had an idea cooking up in his head.

"Adrian... I know that look," Carmen said slowly. "Whatever you're planning, don't - AH!"

He jumped on her so her book landed on the floor, and she was laying all the way back. He continued smirking down at her. She giggled - something she never did - and kissed him passionately.

As much as they would hate to admit it, they were potentially making out. Adrian had gotten much better at his control, you'd think he had been a Veggie Vampire since the beginning of his existence.

Suddenly, the door opened. Thinking it was Alice, they kept on kissing. Alice regularly took pictures of them for no apparent reason.

Someone clearing his throat caused Adrian to jump away, and for Carmen to gasp for air.

"Well, well, well," Emmett began, "What do we have here? My little sister has taken up my... strategy with relationships it seems."

Edward rolled his eyes, whispering to Jasper, "I told you he'd corrupt her." Then louder, "Dad said no PDA."

"But I was in my room!" Carmen protested, thinking _You always ruin everything... Eddie_

"Eddie" growled instantly. Carmen challenged him with her eyes - and her mind - to do something, but they both knew he wouldn't.

"Carmen, it's fine," Adrian said calmly. "Let's just continue studying."

Carmen broke her stare - glare - and rolled her eyes at Adrian. "You mean me studying and you playing with my hair and humming that ridiculous song."

Adrian smiled and nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**It's sort of short, but it does provide insight into their relationship. Also, it seems "Eddie" and Carmen always get into a disagreement when they're around each other, hmmm? At least, that's how I see it... But I'm the author so... I kind of know what's going to happen anyway and why people act the way they do... Yeah... REVIEW!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round**


	23. Chapter 23: Trust

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Things will be picking up now in the story. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 23**

**Carmen POV**

As me and Adrian's relationship progressed, Edward and mine's dwindled. It seemed everytime I was in the room with him we argued. It was always about silly stuff too. He just grating on my nerves so much I was fed up with him and his intrusive ways. We were just so different, and we contrasted on everything. Things were tense in the house. Always tense.

**Third POV**

Alice sunk into a vision of Adrian. She hadn't had many visions recently. If she did, it was something silly. It had nothing to do with anything. This time, however, was different.

She saw Adrian on the phone with someone. As the sound became clearer, it was revealed to be Aro. They were talking about Carmen. Aro had some sort of secret agenda. She didn't know what. What she did know, though, was that Adrian was working for the Volturi. Carmen would be so broken hearted.

"I knew it," Edward said in a vampire tone so Carmen wouldn't hear. "I knew there was something off about him."

"Edward," Alice said in the same tone, "maybe it's something else all together. You never know."

"Alice, he's just using her. He doesn't care about her at all. We have to tell her."

"Tell who what," Emmett intruded, him and Rosalie walking down the stairs. The rest of the family - minus Jacob - joined them.

Edward looked to Alice. She explained her vision. They were all shocked, except for Jasper - who suspected something, too - and Edward - who already knew.

"We have to tell her," Edward repeated.

"No," Bella protested. "It would break her heart. She really cares about him."

"We should have him tell her," Emmett said.

He had begun to trust Adrian. He liked Adrian. He was the first of the boys to allow him some space with his sister. This had broken anything good Emmett had thought of the boy. Adrian was as good as dead.

As if on cue, Adrian came strolling up to the house - shortly after his phone call - and knocked on the door. Carlisle answered it, looking disappointed and distraught. Adrian was confused.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Adrian said in a light tone. "Is Carmen here?"

"Actually, yes, she is," Carlisle said as politely as he could manage. "Carmen!"

Carmen came downstairs, and flashed a huge smile at her boyfriend. "Hi, Adrian."

"Hey, Carmen."

Adrian walked inside, but then stopped when he saw the angry faces of Carmen's brothers and the sad faces of her sisters. Esme was a mix of both.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Carmen asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Maybe you should ask your boyfriend," Edward said in a light tone that underneath held all of his anger.

Carmen, rolling her eyes at her older brother and his ridiculous prejudices, turned to her boyfriend. "Adrian?" Carmen asked.

In a vampire tone, Edward said to Adrian, "Tell her your secret. Now. Or else I'll do it for you. Tell her you're from the Volturi."

Adrian knew he had been caught. How? He wasn't exactly sure. Probably Alice. Aro had told him of her power, and how much he wanted it.

"Carmen, I think you should sit down," Adrian said softly, just loud enough for her to barely hear.

She did as he said, not looking so happy-go-lucky as she had when she came down.

"Uh..." Adrian rambled.

"Tell her," Edward said once again, this time in a louder voice for Carmen to hear.

Carmen's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me what? Adrian, what's going on?"

Adrian took a deep, unnescary breath. "I'm actually here on a mission."

Now Carmen looked amused. "A mission," she repeated.

"Yes, a mission. I'm... I'm from the Volturi."

Carmen's eyebrows furrowed once more. "What do you mean you're from the Volturi?"

"I mean... I'm part of their guard. I was here as - "

But he didn't get the chance to finish.

Carmen nearly blew up. "You're from the Volturi? But... I told you everything about them! Why I hated them, why I was terrified of them, everything! And you-you took that information, knowing it could be used! You used me, lied to me..." She trailed off, now more sad than angry.

"It was all a lie. Every kiss, every hug, every touch. All a lie. You lied to me, used me, manipulated me."

By now she had tears running down her face. She was confused, sad, angry, disappointed. She was also sorry. She was sorry for blowing up at her brothers, and for telling them they were wrong about him. Because they were right. She was wrong, they were right. She was just too lovestruck to see it.

Then she was angry again. At Adrian. "Get out! Get out of my house. I never want to see your sorry, good-for-nothing face again!"

"You go, Carmen," Emmett said in a vampire tone.

This earned him a smack from Rosalie. "Can't you see she's upset?" she demanded. "How could you be so insensitive?"

While this was happening, Carmen kept yelling at her 'boyfriend'. "You're worthless! I hate you, Adrian! I hate you, hate you, hate you! Is your name even Adrian? What else did you lie about?"

"Nothing, Carmen," Adrian said. "I swear. I'm... sorry. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"The why else did you do it, huh?" Carmen demanded. "You lied to me. How is that not hurting me? You made me fall for you. Hard. Now I figure out you never even liked me. It was just a way to get closer to me. You're a dirty, lying bastard!"

Esme would usually scold her for such language, but it was what she was thinking too. Edward was staring at her incredulously.

"Esme!" he exclaimed loud enough for just a vampire to hear.

She stared at him innocently. "What? She's broken-hearted. I'd say the exact same thing... and some other stuff."

"You go, Mom!" Emmett said in the same tone.

Carmen just continued yelling. "Why did you even have to get close to me? You couldn't have just kept your distance."

"I don't know why!" Adrian yelled. "I was on orders. _Strict_ orders! I had to! He would have killed you the first day I met you. He already had an army planned to kill you and your family for human involvement! What was I supposed to do!"

"Anything else! I wish you were dead!"

"Carmen, I didn't mean for things to happen like this," Adrian pleaded.

"Happen like what? For you to get caught? You're not sorry. You're just sorry you got caught red-handed!"

"Goddammit, Carmen! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what the hell do you mean!" Carmen demanded.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you! I fucking love you, Carmen! Okay!" Adrian blurted out.

Everything went silent.

"What?" Carmen squeaked.

Adrian sighed. "I'm in love with you. I didn't mean to fall in love with you."

It was silent once more. For a long while.

"I love you too," Carmen finally said.

They hugged, Carmen never wanting to let go.

The girls in the family each said, "Aw!" while the boys were raging, except for Carlisle. He was just happy his little girl got a happy ending.

"How are you in love with him?" Edward exclaimed. "He lied to you, used you, manipulated you! He's from the Volturi!"

"Edward, true love conquers all," Bella said dreamily. "Isn't that how it happened for us?"

Edward sighed, defeated. "I gues so," he mumbled.

"This is so romantic!" Rosalie exclaimed. She turned to Emmett. "Isn't it?" she said more forcefully.

"If he hurts her again, it won't be."

She glared at him. He cringed, ready for the smack. But instead of a smack, he got a long kiss ending with her wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm too caught up in the moment," Rosalie explained.

Emmett didn't really care the reason. He was just happy he didn't get hit again.

"I think it's sweet," Alice said. "Isn't it sweet, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled. "It is... I just wish it wasn't happening with Carmen."

This talk went unnoticed by Carmen and Adrian, who were now sitting on the couch cuddling.

"What about the Volturi?" Nessie asked, breaking the romantic atmosphere.

She brought up the inevetible question. _What about the Volturi?_

* * *

**AN**

**There you go! Drama and fluff all in one chapter. I LOVE drama. I'm an actress at heart!**

**Sorry if there are any misspellings, too. For some reason, the spell check wouldn't work! I don't know why! Every time I clicked it, it would say "Error Response". Stupid Fanfiction spell checker.**

**Anyway, _Midnight_ has about five or six chapters left. I already know what's going to happen, I just have to work out all the details and smooth the rough edges. But either way, it's coming to a close. I really loved working on this story, and I thank ALL the readers who have reviewed and those who haven't. If you haven't, please review. I accept anonymous, too. I just want to hear what you like and don't.**

**Also, sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I had to take a break to straighten my hair, but by then it was 8:00 so I took a shower and I'm waiting for my dinner to finish cooking as I speak. But enough of my ranting, since you get a lot of that already. Bye!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round**


	24. Chapter 24: Battle

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 24**

**Carmen POV**

"What about the Volturi?" Nessie asked.

Adrian froze. I think they all did.

"I had a vision," Alice said, breaking the awkward silence before it could grow further.

"Aro is coming," she continued. "I think he has Alec and Reneta with him, but I'm not sure. He should be here soon."

"I talked to him before I came here," Adrian admitted.

I felt a surge of anger come up, but I pushed it down. I wasn't going to hold him to it.

"Oh come on!" Edward exclaimed.

I glared at him.

"He said he should be here tomorrow," Adrian continued. "Few days tops."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be meeting us in the same spot," Rosalie spat.

"He will," Alice said.

As I looked out the window, I saw the sun was already setting.

"Carmen, your dinner will be ready soon," Mom said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

* * *

I was lying in my bed with Adrian, my head on his shoulder. He was playing with the charm bracelet my family had got me for my 13th birthday.

"What do that charms mean?" he asked.

I looked at the silver charm bracelet, remembering when my family had explained each charm.

"The book is from Bella," I explained. "The piano is from Edward, and when I press the 'keys' it plays a piece he wrote for me. The lochness monster charm is from Nessie, of course, and Jacob. The bear is from Emmett. The hair brush is from Rose. The shopping bag is from Alice. The baseball bat and baseball attached together is from Jasper. Obviously, the wolf is from Seth. The Cullen Crest is from my mom and dad. Lastly, the gymnastics ribbons are from everyone to represent me. It's our family based on charms."

I felt him nodding. "I guess I'll just have to get you one to represent us."

I smiled to myself. I was glad we weren't fighting anymore. Although, I was doing most of the fighting. I admit, it still hurts a bit when I remember he lied, but love changes you. I also liked to say that. Love. He was in love with me, and I him. I had been hiding it for some time now. It was hard, especially with a mind reader in the house, but it was worth it. Even if I told him while we were fighting.

I fell asleep shortly after that. If I dreamed, I don't remember.

When I woke up, the first thing I thought was _Today we're meeting the Volturi._ I was going to come face-to-face with the people who haunted my every nightmare because they tried to kill my family. If there ever was a fight, I was sure people on both sides would die. I just hoped it didn't come to that this time.

* * *

Standing in the field, I was starting to get a bit chilly. I was dressed in jeans, sneakers, a long-sleeve shirt, and my jean jacket. I should have brought a coat.

Bella was sheilding us for whatever reason. I didn't know any of the Volturi's powers, but I guess they must be powerful if Bella had to sheild us. Edward was also supposed to be reading Aro's mind carefully for any deception.

We had been standing out in the field for a good twenty minutes, at least, before I started to see something. They were dressed in black cloaks, like what my family told me, like what I saw in my nightmares. A man with jet black, long hair was standing in front of someone. He was standing next to a boy with black hair, as well.

Adrian placed his hands on my shoulders from behind me, rubbing circles into my back with his thumb. I suddenly realized I had been shaking. I just don't think it was from the cold.

"Hello, Cullens!" the man said. "And Adrian. How is your new addition? She's a beauty, is she not?"

"Hello, Aro," Dad said, but the man cut him off. "And thank you. Her name is - "

"I'm sure she can speak for herself," he said. "What is your name?"

It took me a few seconds to realize he was talking to me.

I mustered up all the courage I could before stating, strongly, "My name is Carmen. Pleasure to meet you." Though we both know it's anything but.

The man smiled. "Hello, dear. My name is Aro. I'm sure your family has told you much about me."

I nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Aro, your business is with me," Adrian spoke, coming in front of me.

"But she was the person you were supposed to spy on, was she not?" Aro said, challenging him.

"Yes, she was, but I'm sorry to say I won't be returning with you."

Aro's eyes flashed anger before returning to their calm state.

"And why ever not?" he said in a calm, yet menacing, tone.

"Because I do not wish to be your slave any longer," Adrian answered in a strong tone.

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Well then, we shall see won't we. But really, I would like to get to know Miss Carmen."

"Y-yes?" I stammered.

_Pull yourself together, Cullen, _I chatised myself. _He's just a vampire. You've been living with them for seventeen years! Get a grip!_

I nodded silently to myself.

"What is your relationship to Adrian?"

Arian froze from rubbing circles into my back. That was definitely _not_ the question I had been expecting. Netherless...

"He's my boyfriend," I spoke confidently.

I'm pretty sure my whole family froze at that.

Even so, Aro threw his head back and laughed.

I glanced at Edward. He looked confused. I wonder why.

**Edward POV**

I was definitely confused. I was expecting Aro to be angered that his 'employee' had gone into a relationship with a human.

Instead, he was delighted. It seemed he already took a liking to Carmen. His thoughts were pure content and happiness when speaking with her. He was impressed by everything about her. Through his eyes, I saw how we seemed to gravitate towards her without even thinking about it.

Could this be used as a power as a vampire?

**Carmen POV**

When Aro laughed, I was confused. I expected him to be angry. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I was not turning out to be a scared little human.

Aro smiled widely at me. "Isn't that a title? Humans are so silly. Wouldn't you call him a mate?"

"I'm not a vampire... at least, not yet."

Now he looked interested. "Your family has interest in changing you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, I certainly do."

**Third Person POV**

It all happened so fast. At least in the eyes of Carmen Cullen, a human.

Edward's eyes widened.

"Bella, NOW!" he yelled. "Emmett, grab her!"

They had come up with the plan earlier. Edward would keep 'look-out' on Aro's mind, making sure he had no tricks up his sleeve. Emmett was to stand as close as possible to Carmen without alarming her. Bella would shield them. Alice was to keep an eye on Aro's future, best as she could.

Now, the plan was coming into effect.

In Aro's side, he smiled wickedly at Carmen, who was confused by his statement. Alec used his power, trying to capture Adrian - to bring him back - and Carmen - for Aro's purpose.

Meanwhile, Bella pulled her shield back from where Adrian was - just in time for Alec to use his power - while Emmett grabbed Carmen.

Reneta grabbed Adrian, and the three of them ran in the direction they came.

Emmett, carrying Carmen, and the rest of the Cullens ran back to the house as fast as they could. Bella kept her shield around them the whole time until they made it back.

**Carmen POV**

The next thing I knew, I was back at our house. I felt dizzy, like everything had happened in a few seconds. Maybe it did.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, plopping onto the couch. "Where's Adrian?"

My family was silent, as silent as vampires could be. I looked up at them when my head cleared.

"Where's Adrian?" I repeated, still as innocent as ever.

They gave me no answer, looking anywhere but me.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked again, more forcefully this time.

"Carmen..." Rose started.

But I wasn't listening.

I had already started up the stairs, slamming the door to my room when I got there.

* * *

**AN**

**Ta da! Longer chapter! Just like I promised! Hope you liked it. Warning: Carmen will go into 'Zombie-Bella' mode next chapter. Seriously, hope you like it.**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round**


	25. Chapter 25: Gone

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 25**

**Carmen POV**

I had gone over everything that had happened a million times, replaying it over and over again in my mind. They had it all planned out. If they hadn't I would have been in Italy by now, but I also would have been with Adrian. They could have saved him. But they didn't. They could have saved him. And me. _Together_. But they didn't. Why? Because they're selfish. Only thinking of how they couldn't live without me. Never thinking of how I couldn't live without Adrian.

I knew Edward had left Bella once. Everyone said she went in what they call "Zombie Bella Mode". Jacob gave me a detail by detail account of how lifeless she was until he came around and helped her, but not really herself again until Edward came back. I knew it hurt them both deeply, more than anyone could understand. I didn't get it at the time, but now I do. That hurt, that longing for your other half. That one thing you know is gone.

I'm sort of in Zombie Bella Mode. I won't eat, I won't sleep, I refuse to leave my room for anything. Mom always checked on me for the first few days, demanding me to eat and sleep and stuff. I could hear them talking about me outside my door. I finally had enough and yelled at them, screamed and shouted, and cursed. I let out all my anger just three dyas after I lost him. Then I just shut down. I didn't answer to them or anything.

It was the same as Bella. Seth would come over and we would talk for hours about nothing. I laughed a bit, smiled, teased. It was like I was a shadow of my old self. But that's just it. A shadow. It wasn't truly me. It would never be me.

There were differences between Zombie Bella and Zombie Carmen, though. For one, Seth had an imprint. One he couldn't be away from for too long. He wasn't in love with me. He had his own person to devote his never-ending love to. Second, Adrian didn't just leave me, saying he didn't love me anymore. He was taken from me.

By my own family.

The people I trusted took my soul mate away from me. Which is another reason I'm avoiding them.

They could have saved him, and they didn't. _That_ was unforgivable.

I stood up from my windowseat, grabbed my duffle bag, and headed downstairs for the first time in almost 2 weeks.

It was time.

**Bella POV**

Carmen had asked me to shield her. I complied because I knew what it was like to feel like she did. I did, however, allow Edward to read her mind for a split second, just to know what she was thinking about.

It turns out she was blaming us. She had gone over it a thousand times, making sure she was right. And... she was. We could have saved her and Adrian. Together. But we didn't. We were selfish. She had every right to blame us.

"Bella, come on," Alice begged. "Please."

"But she's right," I sobbed, crying tearlessly. "We took her away from her soulmate. That's... just... _cruel_!"

"Bella, please," Rosalie said. "It was wrong, but maybe... we could get him back?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

He had been playing video games downstairs while Edward and Jasper were out hunting. Nessie was on the rez. Carlisle and Esme were doing... stuff.

"I'm just going to the gym... to practice for gymnastics," she said. She hadn't even stopped walking.

"Oh. Okay. Have-"

I heard the door close before he finished his sentence.

"Well then."

I came downstairs.

"Emmett, where did Carmen go?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Said she was going to the gym."

"There is no gym in Forks."

"That's right," Edward said, coming through the door.

Emmett threw his hands up. "Well, I don't know! She's a teenage girl! I don't understand those!"

I rolled my eyes at the same time as Edward.

"She's gone!" Alice shrieked, running down the stairs. "She's gone!"

I rolled my eyes again. "That's because I'm shielding her."

"Can you feel her?" she retorted harshly.

I had told them about how my shield worked a while after the battle. Carlisle had been interested in that knowledge.

My eyebrows furrowed. "No. No... _No. _Omigosh, she's gone!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's what I've been saying. I saw her a little bit, but it was fuzzy. I think she's going to Italy."

Jasper appeared through the door as Rosalie came down.

"Italy?" she asked, confused. "Why would she be there?"

"Adrian," Edward whispered. "She's going for Adrian." He said that a little louder this time.

"What!" Rosalie exploded. "No! It's too dangerous! We have to stop her!"

"Let's go now!" Jasper spoke for the first time. "Come on."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked as we headed out the door.

"We'll call them on the way," Edward answered.

"And Nessie," he added before I could open my mouth.

"We're taking my car!" Rosalie announced.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine."

**Carmen POV**

I drove down the highway in my Ferrari California with the top down and the radio on, but not blasting.

As I looked in my rearview mirror, one word went through my mind, "Shit."

Rosalie was driving her red BMW while on her phone. Just a moment later, my phone rang.

"Hello," I said, picking it up.

"Carmen, pull over," Rose's voice came through the phone. "Now."

I sighed. "Rosalie, just go home. I'm not pulling over."

With that, I hung up my phone. It rung again and again until I finally threw it out the window.

I was _going _to Volterra, Italy, and nothing would stop me.

* * *

**AN**

**Yay! I updated. Hope you like it. Again, sorry about any misspellings. The Spell Check STILL isn't working. Fanfic has WAY too many problems.**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round**


	26. Chapter 26: I Love You

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**I was planning on finishing this the day before yesterday and having it up that day (or yesterday), but my cousins came and my computer started acting stupid (again), so I had no access to the internet. Here you go. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 26**

**Carmen POV**

I got out of my car, and fast-walked to the entrance of the airport.

As soon as I got to the ticket desk, slapping down the black card, I said, "One way ticket to Volterra, Italy, please."

"There are multiple flights to take," the woman said in a kind voice. "Which one?"

"Give me the least traveled one," I responded.

All the while I kept changing decisions in my head, deciding then changing. Hopefully, it would keep Alice confused enough to allow me to make my great escape.

The woman handed me my ticket.

"By the way, if a tall, blonde teenage girl comes in with a short, spiky haired girl, or a giant burly guy - and they ask for me - tell them I'm not here," I begged her. "_No matter what they say_. But if they do demand to know where I am, tell them I went on the most traveled flight to Volterra. Please."

She looked skeptical, but nodded anyway.

I thanked her and set off on my mission. I wasn't sure if my family was behind me or not, but I didn't check. I made it through security quick enough. When I got to the gate, I waited impatiently for them to call my ticket group. When they finally did, I rushed into the door for the plane, not relaxing until they closed the doors.

I sighed and sunk into the seat. I was finally off.

**Alice POV**

I rushed to the ticket desk with my family trailing behind me. I put on my most charming smile and flashed it at the woman.

"Hi," I said sweetly. "Have you seen a girl with dark, wavy, slightly curly hair?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about."

"She's lying," Edward hissed to me.

"I know you're lying," I said, my voice still sweet as sugar. "Please. That girl is my little sister. She ran away from home to follow her good-for-nothing boyfriend. If we don't find her, she'll make a mistake. He's trying to use her for sex. Please."

The woman softened a bit, but then put on a blank face. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about."

My jaw tightened. Rosalie came up to the desk, her expression fierce. The woman cringed a bit.

"If you don't tell me which flight she took right now, I'm going to get you fired then make sure everything in your life fails," she hissed. "Now. _Where is she_?"

"S-she w-went t-to Volterra, It-t-taly," she stuttered.

Rosalie's expression didn't soften. "Which flight?"

"The first one. Here's your tickets."

The woman pushed the tickets towards us. I took them.

Rosalie smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

We ran as fast as we could at human speed to security, not finding her there. Her scent was gone, mixed in with all the other humans.

At our gate, her scent was not there either. It should have been, or she should have been there, since we had the same flight.

"Why isn't she here?" Bella asked worriedly while we were in the air.

"I don't know," Edward murmured.

"Guys," I said to get their attention. They all turned to me. "She tricked us. Carmen tricked us. She's on another flight. They've already landed. She's about to get on her second flight."

Rose sighed. Emmett hit the chair angrily. Jasper groaned. Edward seemed to be concentrating on something. Bella covered her face with her hands.

"Now what?" she asked.

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Our best bet would to get a faster flight, and try and beat her there."

"How?" Emmett asked.

I sighed again, this time angrily. "I don't know, okay? I don't know. Maybe we won't get her. She's blocking me! She knows we're after her, and she's blocking me."

I wanted to say it was hopeless, but we couldn't give up.

* * *

**Carmen POV**

I arrived in Volterra. I hadn't actually expected to get this far, but I did. Now... now I didn't know what to do. **(AN: She's suffering, _The Animanga Girl_)**

After traveling a little bit down the road, I came upon a tour bus. They were traveling to the castle of Volterra and asked me if I wanted a ride. I accepted, noticing the inhumanly beautiful woman. Her eyes were violet, a color that could only be made by mixing blue contacts with red eyes. Perfect.

**Bella POV**

"She's on a bus," Alice told us as we waited for the plane to stop.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Honestly. Dammit. It just went blurry!"

"Alice, calm down," I said soothingly. "We know where she's going, and right now we know she's on a bus. She's blocking you."

"How is a human able to block us?" Edward muttered to himself. He looked up quickly. "No offense to her, of course."

"She's been living with us for almost two decades," Rosalie answered. "She knows everything about us. Especially our weaknesses."

"That's what we get for taking her soul mate from her," I sighed.

"Bella..." Edward said. "How could we have known what it would do to her?"

"Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it," Emmett said quietly, speaking for the first time.

I sighed, but nodded. "The answer to your question."

**Carmen POV**

As we stepped off the bus, everyone started to follow the woman. As we entered the building, I felt hope - and a bit of queasiness.

Was I really going to the person who tried to kill my family just for a boy?

...Yes. Yes I was.

"Excuse me?" I asked the woman-who was obviously a vampire.

"Yes?" she answered, her voice smooth as silk.

"I'm here to see Aro," I said.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "We'll be going to the throne room very soon, miss. It's part of the tour."

"You don't understand. My name is Carmen... Carmen Cullen. And I need to see Aro."

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "You're the human he's been talking about?"

I nodded.

"Ha! Well... aren't you a cutie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Should I just wait until the 'tour' is over, then?"

"Yes."

When they reached the giant wooden doors, the woman - who's name I learned is Heidi - made me sit on a bench to wait until they were done.

"We wouldn't want Aro's prodigy to accidentally be fed on," were her exact words.

And what the hell did she mean by 'prodigy'? I know Aro seemed interested in me, but I didn't think he was _that_ interested.

**Alice POV**

"We have to hurry!" I exclaimed to my family as we exited the airport.

"Alice... calm, calm," Bella said mockingly.

I glared at her. "No. Not calm. She could be in the castle already."

"We need a car," Rosalie spoke out loud, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we do..." Bella trailed off, her eyes focused on something.

The corners of her mouth lifted up to a smile.

I looked to where she was looking, and started grinning myself.

"Oh yes!"

"Grand theft auto, my dear, Alice?" Bella said.

"Oh yes, yes, we shall," I answered.

"Guys," Bella called.

"We found a car," I finished.

Edward rolled his eyes. "A yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Of course."

**Adrian POV {AN: I missed him (:}**

I stared out the window like I had been doing ever since I came back to Volterra. Scratch that. Ever since I was _brought _back to Volterra. Forcefully. While I was unconscious.

"Adrian," Jane said my name whiningly once again. "When are you going to get over this human girl? What is she to you?"

"I won't go over this again with you, Jane," I answered, my tone dreary. "I love her. I still do, and I forever will. Nothing can change that."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You can't have a human as a mate. You're turning into that sappy Edward Cullen."

I glared at her hatefully, she doing the same - though that was usually her expression anyway.

"You know _nothing_about the Cullens," I spat. "_Nothing_. The Volturi may hate them for whatever reason, but I don't. Why? I actually took the time to see past their diet and their ways and all that other crap. Aro is just intimidated by them. He doesn't want them any bigger."

"I wouldn't like to have to hurt you, Adrian," she said through her teeth.

I stopped glaring, sighed, and went back to looking out the window. "Just... just go away, Jane. Please."

She didn't leave. I probably knew what was coming next. She would use her power on me, then stop, then say something she thinks is smart, then still stay.

When it didn't come, I looked up. She was gone.

"Hello, dear," Aro's voice came.

"Hi, Aro," a girl's voice said.

_That voice..._

"What brings you to Volterra? Certainly not a spy, are you?"

"No." She laughed. It sounded fake though.

_That laugh..._

"So why _are_ you here?"

The girl took a deep breath. "I'm here to join the guard."

"And why is that?" Aro asked, this time confused.

"Because..."

"Because you want to be with your... 'boyfriend'?"

I would know that voice _anywhere._

**Carmen POV**

"Carmen," Heidi called. **AN: I hope you get what I'm doing here. Imagine it as a movie.** "You may come in."

I stood up, bag in hand. As I stepped through the double doors, my nervousness came on 10-fold.

"Hello, dear," Aro greeted me.

"Hi, Aro," I said quietly.

"What brings you to Volterra? Certainly not a spy, are you?"

I laughed nervously, not really finding it all that funny. "No."

"So why _are_ you here?"

I took a deep breath to steady my voice, then, coming out stronger than I felt, I said, "I'm here to join the guard."

"And why is that?" Aro asked, obviously confused but at the same time delighted.

"Because..."

He cut me off.

"Because you want to be with your 'boyfriend'?

I gritted my teeth. Just as I was about to admit to it, a voice I never thought I'd hear again came out.

"Carmen!"

I turned. "Adrian?"

He grinned at me. I ran into his arms.

"I never thought I'd see you again," I whispered.

"I love you so much. So, so, so much." He paused. "Why are you here?"

I rolled my eyes. "For you."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Adrian... I want to be with you."

"So you joined the guard!"

I nodded. "That's kind of where you are. Duh."

He rolled his eyes.

"Aro, stop!"

I groaned. They just never gave up, did they?

"Hello, Edward!" Aro exclaimed in that overly-cheerful voice. "Alice, Bella, and all the rest of the Cullens! What brings you to Volterra?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You know what we're here for, Aro."

"Yeah," Emmett added. "We want our sister."

"Hi, guys," I finally spoke.

"You found Adrian!" Bella cheered. "By the way, you're in _so_ much trouble, young lady."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, I know. Running away, throwing you off, the works."

"Carmen, we're leaving," Rosalie stated, glaring at Aro.

Always the protector, she was.

"Wait, now, wait," Aro said, sounding as if he was irritated underneath the cheery tone. "Carmen asked to join the guard. That's not something to take lightly."

"Aro -" Edward started.

Aro held his hand up. "You wish to make an offer?"

Edward nodded. "Actually... no. Carmen is sick. It makes her confused, delusional. I've read her mind. She thinks she's playing an interactive video game. Isn't that right, Carmen?"

Now I'm confused... oh. Oh. _OH!_ "I'm winning."

Emmett boomed laughter. "She's hilarious, Edward! Make her do it again!"

Aro rolled his eyes. "You're not _that_ great of an actor, Cullen. Carmen is now a member of the guard. It doesn't matter what you say. I'm so_ so_ sorry."

"Wait!" Emmett called out. "She's not even a vampire, yet." _Yet_ being the keyword. "Let us change her, and, after the newborn phase is over, you can come for a visit. If she has a useful power, she's part of your guard. If not, she isn't."

Aro raised one eyebrow. "Never judge a book by its cover. It's a deal, Cullen."

"Let's go," Edward muttered, suddenly by my ear.

He took my arm and started pulling me while I pulled Adrian with me.

Once we were out of the city, Emmett was the first to speak.

"Well that backfired a little bit."

* * *

**AN**

**This is almost over 2500 words long! Yay! I'm awesome. If you're wondering why this took so long, go back to the top. That's the short story. Hope you enjoyed. Only a few chapters left. Actually... (calculating, lol)... there are 3 chapters left. So sad.**

**BTW, the spellcheck is working again.**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round**


	27. Chapter 27: Decisions

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 27: Carmen POV**

I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

We were at the airport now, waiting for our flight.

"You made the agreement," I reminded him.

"Would you rather have stayed there?" Edward asked.

I glared at him. "The whole reason I went was because Adrian was there."

"Edward's right," Adrian agreed, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "You shouldn't have come."

"You seemed miserable, too," I accused. "Besides, Edward, aren't you a little hypocritical? Mister-I'm-going-to-kill-myself-because-Bella-the-girl-I-left-is-dead."

He glared at me. "That doesn't mean you should do it, too."

I sighed exasperated. "I wasn't going to kill myself! I was going to join the Volturi."

"That's just as bad," Bella muttered.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

When on the plane, everyone sat with their mates.**  
**

Carmen and Adrian sat together, laughing and talking like they had never been apart. When she fell asleep on his shoulder, the rest of the vampires - minus Adrian who was watching Carmen - started conversing quietly.

"They're so cute together," Bella cooed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "They shouldn't be together. If you hadn't shielded her - "

"She would continue hating us," Alice interrupted.

"The girls are right," Emmett concluded. "It's like you with Bella, Ed." Edward rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Hey, it's better than Eddie. Anyway, it's the same. If we take one person away from the other, they're both miserable. Mates can't be away from each other like that once they find each other."

"They're not mates," Edward argued.

"Exactly," Rosalie said.

"You agree with me?" Edward asked.

"You agree with him?" Alice nearly yelled incredulously.

"Yes. They're not mates," Rosalie began. "But they're not just boyfriend and girlfriend, either. It's stronger than that, but Carmen's not a vampire yet so they can't be mates."

Edward groaned. "No one agrees with me. Perfect. Just fabulous." He looked back at them, sighed, and faced the front again. "But I have to admit... they are good together. So long as he never hurts her because if he does, I'm going to make sure it hurts like hell when I burn him."

"Yay! Edward agrees!" Alice cheered.

Emmett threw his hands up in relief. "Finally! A happy ending!"

**Carmen POV**

Adrian and I rode in my car while the rest of the family rode in Rosalie's. I took a long way, not really ready to face my family just yet. I wanted to get my alone time with Adrian. On the other hand, I also wanted to prolong my inevitable punishment from my attempted escape.

When we got of the car - walking to the house - I could hear yelling and shouting from inside. I couldn't make out any words, though.

I opened the door slowly, praying they weren't arguing about me. I was wrong.

"Carmen doesn't have to do that!" Edward yelled.

"Well my baby sister is going to be turned still a virgin!" Emmett shouted back. "We don't want another Edward."

Edward glared at him. "I'm not a virgin."

"Technically, you are," Rosalie countered. "You were changed still a virgin."

"Shut up."

"If Carmen is going to do that, shouldn't it be her choice?" Bella asked calmly. "Nessie wasn't planned, but I love her anyway. Carmen should decide. She's still young."

"Which is exactly why she shouldn't!" Edward yelled at Rosalie. "She's too young to be a mother."

"Bella was too young," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," Dad said soothingly. "You have to remember that Bella was mature past her years, and the fact that it was unplanned as Edward said."

"But now we know what to do!" Rosalie argued. "We can keep it safe, and Carmen will be fine!"

"I can't believe you're using your own sister," Edward scoffed. "I knew you were shallow, but I didn't think you were _that_ shallow."

Rose glared at him. "So help me, Edward..." she said warningly.

All the while Jasper looked like he was pain - probably because of his power - and Alice was chuckling.

"Guys, Carmen is here," she said, still laughing.

They all turned their heads my way.

"Carmen!" Mom yelled, running towards me.

She hugged me tightly. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'm glad you're safe, honey," Dad hugged me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, looking at Adrian who looked like he had seen his worst nightmare. He might have even been paler than usual.

"Carmen, you know Nessie is half human, right?" Dad asked.

I nodded slowly.

He sighed. "Your siblings - "

"Except for us!" Alice interrupted.

"Are fighting about whether you should have a child or not," Dad finished.

My jaw dropped. "You guys aren't serious, are you?"

"We're very serious," Rose answered, looking away from Edward.

I shook my head to clear it. "Um..."

"See!" Edward yelled. "She doesn't want to!"

"Maybe she's deciding!" Rosalie countered.

Then everyone started yelling at each other.

I didn't realize I was moving slowly back until I was outside. Adrian led me to the car, and I started driving.

"Where to?" I asked, thinking he had a plan.

"Go to a store," he answered.

I did as he said, then waited for him as he went inside. When he came out of the store, he had a bag. As soon as he was in the ca,r he told me to drive to a hotel.

"Do you really want to have a kid?" he asked as I was driving.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I've never actually been a fan of little kids. Babies, yeah, but by the time they're like 5 or 6, I'm over it. I think it's because I've never actually been around a kid or a baby. Living with vampires and all."

He nodded. "Good because I didn't either."

I smiled to myself.

By the time we got to the hotel, I already knew what was going to happen.

* * *

When we got back home, Adrian and I had sex written all over us. We were kissing each other every few seconds, touching. I learned he likes it when I play with his hair, too.

They had stopped arguing inside, going back to normal schedule. Rosalie was reading a magazine; Alice wasn't downstairs, so she was probably in her room; Bella was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, reading a book; Nessie wasn't here either so she was either with Jacob or with Alice; I could hear Edward playing the piano. As for Mom and Dad, who really knows?

"Hi, guys," Adrian said as we came in.

Rosalie looked at us. "Where have you two been?"

"Places," I answered with a content sigh.

"Carmen, don't even say it," Adrian said.

Edward came in from where his piano was, and leaned in the doorway. "What kind of places, Carmen?"

I giggled, but didn't answer.

"Naughty, naughty, Carmen and Adrian," Emmett called.

Edward glared at Adrian. "So you've decided to have a kid?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry, Rose, but... I really don't want to have a kid."

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Edward won the argument anyway."

Edward smiled to himself. "That I did."

"Who do you want to change you, Carmen?" Bella asked as she walked in, heading straight to Edward. Of course.

"You'll do the same thing," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you mean who do I want to change me?"

"Well... Edward changed me," Bella answered. "Who do you want to change you?"

"I don't have the control for that," Adrian spoke up. "So I'm out."

"I'm out," Jasper called.

"Me too," Rose said, still reading her magazine.

"I'll do it," Emmett said, now sitting on the couch with Rose.

Alice came downstairs followed by Nessie. "Carmen still has to decide. I can't see anything."

I shrugged. "Sure."

Alice grinned. "Emmett'll be fine. It'll just be a little difficult, but nothing too big. I think we could get him away if we had to."

"No problems," Edward said. "It'll go just fine."

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry I couldn't update as fast as usual. I'm in MD right now, and this is the first time since I've been here that I've gotten enough time to get to a computer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The story will be ending soon. Review, please, even though I probably don't deserve it.**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Transformation

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Chapter 28: Third Person POV**

They decided to change Carmen after graduation, just as Bella had done. The only difference would that there would be no baby and Carmen and Adrian wouldn't get married until after she had enough control and went through college. Behind Carmen's back, Edward and Adrian were conversing on ways for Adrian to propose.

Just as Alice had foreseen, Emmett did just fine. He even pulled away by himself. To say he was proud would've been an understatement.

Alice changed Carmen into a dress, then Bella changed her into shorts and a t-shirt; her argument being that the shirt would rip, and how difficult it was for her to do her first hunt in a dress.

Adrian stayed by Carmen's side the whole time. Emmett and Jasper made arrangements just in case Carmen wouldn't be able to control herself. Alice kept telling them she didn't see anything happening, but they planned anyway. It was decided if Carmen couldn't control herself, the family would move to a more secluded area until the newborn phase was over.

When Carmen woke up, it was the same as Bella. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were acting as body guards for the girls while Adrian was right with Carmen. Of course, Carmen was confused.

**Carmen POV**

When I opened my eyes, everything was different. Including my family. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were standing in front of Alice, Rose, and Bella, who looked irritated.

"Hi, Carmen!" Alice chimed, waving furiously.

She was waving so fast if I had been human, I wouldn't be able to see it, but I could see every finger move with much more detail. I waved back slowly, testing my hand. I looked back in time to see Bella pushing past Jasper and coming over to me. She gave me a huge hug.

"I know it's disorienting, but you'll get used to it," she said.

"Hi, Bella," I said, my voice different.

I clasped my hand over my mouth. Everyone laughed at me.

"It's not funny!" I protested, trying out my new voice. "Come on! You have to remember what it was like the first time you woke up."

"All too well," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Alice, bring the mirror," Bella said.

Alice came up to me in what I guessed was vampire speed. It looked normal to me.

"Here you go," she said, propping the mirror up on a wall. "She looks even better than you, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Gee. Thanks. It's a compliment, Carmen, by the way."

I nodded. "Yeah. I know... I think."

Alice laughed. "Go ahead and look."

I turned to face the mirror and was definitely surprised at what I saw. It was me, but so much more different. My hair shined and seemed to get even darker, while my body looked absolutely perfect. The only thing that contrasted was the bright red eyes. It didn't really surprise me, though. I was ready for it, and having seen Adrian's when I first met him, I knew what to expect.

"What do you think?" Alice squealed.

"Uh... wow," I said, unsure.

Edward laughed. "That's all you can say? Wow? This," he gestured towards me, "deserves way more than _wow_. You look better than Rosalie, and that's saying something."

"Even I have to admit it," Rose added. "Being a vampire suits you even better than it did Bella."

"Carmen, are you thirsty?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes at Rose.

"Now that you mention it... yeah, I am," I answered, feeling the fire in my throat.

"Told ya," Bella said to Dad, sticking her tongue at him.

"You should go with her," Adrian told Dad. "I'm still learning."

"You're so inexperienced," Emmett laughed.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, you're so funny. He's been cracking jokes about me the whole time you were going through your change."

Emmett laughed again. "It's just too easy. You're even more fun than Edward. I'm so happy you're apart of this family. Forever is going to be sweet."

* * *

After my hunt with Daddy, I came face-to-face with Jacob.

"Hi, Jake," I said warily. "What's up? By the way, you stink."

Jacob laughed. "So I've been told. You actually don't smell all that bad. In fact, it's Doctor Dracula that's smelling."

I laughed at Dad's nickname. "That's a good one, Jake."

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm here to see if you can stand my blood."

I rolled my eyes. "Please get someone who doesn't actually smell over here. Please. Jacob, I wouldn't drink your blood if it was the last drop of blood on Earth."

"Ouch. That hurts, Carmen. Being a vampire has made you brutal."

I rolled my eyes again. "Can I go now?"

I didn't wait for an answer, going past him and Dad into the house. Nessie was there standing in the in the middle of the hall texting.

"Hey, Nessie," I said, ignoring the shouts and calls telling me to get away from her.

She smelt good, but I didn't want her blood. It was like perfume to me.

"Oh, hey," she replied, sliding her phone closed. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Oh definitely. They're making a big deal out of nothing."

She laughed. "Yeah. Mom thought so too when she was in your place. Except I had been a baby then."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"I think our theory is correct, Jasper," I heard Dad say as he came into the house with Jasper.

"I think so too," Jasper answered. "That's really interesting. I think she might skip over it completely since she's been with us since she was born and knew about it since she was six."

Dad nodded. "That is very interesting. Aro might use it to his advantage, though."

"_What_ are you guys talking about?" Nessie asked like a teenager.

"Our theory," Jasper replied.

I rolled my eyes. "_What_ theory?"

"That if you know a while beforehand about the newborn stage or being a vampire in general, then you might be able to get over some parts of being a newborn," Dad said.

I nodded slowly. "Right..."

"This is so exciting!" Alice squealed flying down the steps. "Finally! Carmen's a vampire! It's -"

She stopped, her eyes glazing over.

"Alice?" Jasper ran to her.

Alice's eyes focused again, this time on me. "The Volturi is coming in a month. And I think I know what your power is."

* * *

**AN**

**Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnn! Yay! 2 updates in one day! There will probably be a third unless my cousins come home before I finish typing. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I really want to finish so I don't have to worry about this. No one here gets out of school until the 16th of June and I'm bored everyday. I also have an idea for an AH story, but I won't be starting anything new until I finish _The Cullens Adopt Trilogy_. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!**


	29. Chapter 29: Final Battle

**Pfffttt. I don't own the** **Twilight Series****. Pffttt. Please. Pfftt.**

**Again, sorry if it's rushed. But at least I got something out...? Enjoy.**

**Chapter 29: Carmen POV**

I stood near in Adrian, vaguely remembering our last encounter with the Volturi in this same field. I had a power... which was bad. And with my power, it made it even worse.

Apparently, I was likable in each and every way. No one could dislike me. I guess you could say I was an enchantress. But it was a bit different than that. The reason Jacob thought I smelled good, unlike the rest of my family, was because of my power... which, again, was not good for our 'meeting' with Aro.

Bella would shield us while Aro came. Everyone was hoping my power wouldn't work while he was there. I was hoping so, too.

When Aro arrived, he seemed excited... in his Aro-like way.

"Hello, dear Cullens!" he greeted us. "Carmen, you look wonderful as a vampire."

I smiled shyly. He still gave me the creeps. "Thank you."

Aro sometimes reminds me of a pedophile. Take right now for an example. Weirdo.

"I'm sure you all remember the terms of our agreement," he said. "Now, are you going to tell me the truth or lie?"

"Carmen has no useful power," Edward said confidently.

"I'd like to hear it from Carmen, if you don't mind."

I gulped. I had never really been good at lying, not ever. It was one of the only things I hadn't picked up on.

"Well, you heard it from Edward," I said nervously, hoping it wouldn't show. I glanced at Edward. From the look on his face, I was sure I wasn't very convincing. "If you'd like to see for yourself..."

Where did _that_ come from?

"Actually, that would be perfect," Aro purred.

I gulped again. We were toast.

* * *

"I still don't get _how_ you managed to do that!" Adrian exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, plopping down on the couch and handing Seth the popcorn bowl.

"For the last time, it. Was. My. Power!" I nearly yelled.

Emmett laughed. "Get used to that Adrian. It's how all them Cullen women are."

This statement resulted in all us 'Cullen women' throwing popcorn at him.

"She's a manipulator," Dad explained, "an illusionist if you will. She's able to make people see what they want to see with her and believe what she wants them too."

"So if I wanted you to look like a hot blond, I could?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "You already have one."

He winced and rubbed his head. "Not that I'd want to. She's my little sister. That would be gross."

I rolled my eyes again.

"So is everything back to normal?" Nessie asked.

I shrugged. "Depends. You guys weren't thinking of finding another stray baby in the woods, were you?"

* * *

**AN**

**And that's the end! I'm really sorry it took so long. I had no idea how to end it. I didn't necessarily find inspiration in this, but I finished it watching Johnny Test. I'm a kid at heart. :) Thanks to everyone who ever read and reviewed! And also to those who gave me constructive criticism. You guys make writing worth it. So, to end on a good note, review one last time.**

**On an even better note, my sister was born Friday! Yay!**

**Reviews Make The World Go Round!  
**


End file.
